


Любой ценой

by Osay



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osay/pseuds/Osay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of Any Measure of Peace by manic_intent into Russian.<br/>Спасибо замечательно бете Mellu)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Measure of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213248) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> This is a translation of Any Measure of Peace by manic_intent into Russian.  
> Спасибо замечательно бете Mellu)))

-1-  
  


\- Хватит так улыбаться, - резко сказал Эрик, следуя за Чарльзом на взлетно-посадочную полосу, где их дожидался недавно отремонтированный Блекбёрд. – В последнее время ты такой заносчивый. Мне это на нервы действует.  
  
Чарльз лишь пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой.  
  
\- Приятно чувствовать себя нужным.  
  
\- В твоем- то возрасте? Телепат вроде тебя должен был уже привыкнуть к этому.  
  
Встреча с ЦРУ прошла в напряженной, но как не странно, конструктивной обстановке. Прозвучала даже парочка осторожных благодарностей, больше смахивающих на завуалированные оскорбления. Будто это они, толстые, упакованные в форму люди, которые теперь пристально рассматривали их через стол, истекали кровью на песке у южных рубежей страны, будто это они столкнулись с двумя самыми сильными противниками в мире, прикрывая собой кучку детишек. Эрик бы презрительно усмехнулся, если бы не успокаивающее присутствие Чарльза в голове.   
Политика проникла в каждый аспект так называемой американской демократии. Но Эрик чувствовал, что только по чистой случайности они избежали страшной судьбы неделю назад, на пляже Кубы, под прицелом военных флотов соперничающих государств.  
  
Каким-то образом Мойре удалось убедить свое начальство принять во внимание то, что они помешали «нацисткой» диверсии, которая бы пошатнула «мир» между Америкой и Россией. Шоу опознали как Шмидта с помощью старых фотографий из архивов ЦРУ, а образец нацистского золота, что очень удачно нашелся позже, помог закрыть тему. Эрик немного жалел о его утрате, не из-за ценности золотых слитков, но из-за памяти, которую они воплощали собой. И все же теперь, со смертью Шоу, та война для него стала чужой, старой.   
Да и Чарльз, что удивительно, несмотря на свою мягкость и в тоже время поразительное упрямство, получил все, что хотел.  
  
\- Они сказали, президент хочет встретиться с нами на следующей неделе.  
  
\- Да, у меня есть уши и память хорошая, - Эрик был уверен, это ловушка, но Чарльз передал ему неожиданный теплый импульс счастья, когда директор ЦРУ нехотя упомянул о встрече, и Эрик промолчал.  
  
Чарльз вздохнул, и хранил молчание до тех пор, пока они не сели в самолет.  
  
\- Хорошее может случиться со всем нами, Эрик. С тобой тоже. Хэппи-енд существует.   
  
\- Даже не надейся, - пробормотала Рейвен, но Чарльз ее проигнорировал. Он крепко ухватил огрубевшую руку Эрика своими мягкими пальцами и, кажется, не заметил, как тот вздрогнул.   
  
\- Мы сделали это, ты и я, неужели не видишь? Нас приняли, так, как я и думал.  
  
\- Это пока, - Эрик покачал головой. - Они боятся нас, но только до тех пор, пока не понимают нас. Не знают, чего от нас ждать. Как только они найдут способ противодействовать таким, как мы, вот тогда все изменится. Люди боятся и подавляют тех, кто отличается от них. Только взгляни, как эти сильные мира сего относятся к национальным меньшинствам.   
  
\- А можно мы сначала домой приедем, а потом будете ругаться? Пожалуйста? – жалобно попросил Шон.  
  
– Чего? – добавил он, когда Алекс ткнул его локтем, - Мамочка и папочка ссорятся. Отстой.  
  
Рейвен только глаза закатила.   
  
Чарльз понизил голос, но на смену теплому окутывающему чувству удовлетворенности пришла страстная энергичность, которую он демонстрировал время от времени. И не нужно быть телепатом, что бы видеть, как шквал эмоций заставлял голубые глаза блестеть, а щеки гореть. У Эрика в такие моменты перехватывало дыхание, и сердце билось быстрее.  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - сказал Чарльз твердо, Эрик даже на мгновение пожалел, что не захватил ненавистный Чарльзу шлем. Несомненно, тот знал, как именно действует на Эрика подобные нехарактерные для Чарльза нотки стали в голосе. – Люди эволюционируют. Мы развивались веками. Общество улучшает само себя. Необходим лишь пример. Доказательство - нас не нужно бояться.  
  
В лагере, Эрик хорошо усвоил, если ты очень хочешь что-то, лучше перестать, иначе, что бы это ни было, его у тебя заберут, подразнят и уничтожат. Позже, в погоне за местью, Эрик усвоил, что лучше отложить свои желания на потом, иначе они отвлекут его, пошатнут решимость, заставят сомневаться, или, что еще хуже, эти желания будут искажены. Эрик и до этого встречал хороших людей; во время поисков, когда он записывался добровольцем в лагеря выживания, чтобы собрать информацию и завести полезные знакомства. И он всегда избегал подобных людей, не хотел, что бы они пострадали из-за проблем, которые обычно следовали за ним.   
  
Эрик признавал, что в мире существует довольно много прекрасных людей. Но в отличие от Чарльза, он также признавал, что они чаще всего были скорее аномалиями, чем нормой.  
  
Пауза затянулась; Чарльз нерешительно улыбнулся с таким видом, словно выиграл приз, и медленно провел пальцами по руке Эрика, минуя татуировку на предплечье, и ухватился за локоть.   
  
_\- Ты не одинок_ , - прошелестел голос Чарльза в голове. – _И больше не будешь. Я бы не справился без тебя, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы не упустить шанс, что нам представился. Ты отомстил. Теперь ты свободен, чтобы жить._  
  
Эрик вздрогнул и многозначительно скинул руку Чарльза. Он, похоже, действительно не понимал, что делает с Эриком. Было бы так просто сдаться, принять сладкие речи Чарльза и его глупый, наивный взгляд на этот мир, но Эрику ничто не давалось легко. Поэтому совсем не удивительно, что единственный человек, который разделял его понятия о будущем, и человек, которого Эрик мечтал убить практически всю свою сознательную жизнь, был одним и тем же лицом.   
  
У него не хватало духа смотреть на улыбку Чарльза, на его щенячье выражение надежды на перемирие. _Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что я прав,_ \- подумал Эрик, проходя мимо Чарльза на свое место. – _А ты ошибаешься._  
  
Заявление, правда, было несколько нерешительным, и Чарльз ухмылялся, пристегиваясь в кресле. Двигатели Блекбёрда включились с привычным гудением, пока Хэнк готовился к взлету. _Но на данный момент, прав я, а не ты_ , - парировал телепат, его глаза блестели весельем и лукавством. На мгновение Эрику захотелось схватить его за грудки и насильно спустить на землю. Вместо этого, он скрипнул зубами, сжал руки и уставился в окно на аккуратный строй солдат, который наблюдал за самолетом со взлетной полосы. Поэтому он проигнорировал то, как Чарльз повел бровью, и как в его глазах промелькнуло внезапное осознание.

 

-2-  
  


Чарльзова чрезвычайная настойчивость была проклятьем Эрика с тех самых пор, как они познакомились в холодной морской воде. Хотя обычно тому удавалось придерживаться вполне сносного восторженного, мессианского взгляда на мир, Эрик воспринимал это с удивлением или раздражением в зависимости от ситуации. После же совершенно неразумного набега на штаб ЦРУ, Чарльз сбился с привычного сценария, и «спокойная «жизнь Эрика превратилась в настоящий ад.   
  
Первый удар был нанесен по его личному пространству. Даже до войны Эрик не особенно любил прикосновения. Но по какой-то непонятной причине Чарльз решил, что их маленькая победа на Кубе дала ему право трогать Эрика по поводу и без. Мимолетные касания, похлопывания по плечам, пожимание рук, легкое скольжение пальцев по ладони. А хуже всего, он не мог предугадать с какой стороны ожидать удара. Прикосновения казались случайными и совершенно не относились к теме беседы или к настроению Чарльза. Хуже того, он начал привыкать к постоянному нарушению личного пространства, стал этим наслаждаться. Эрик не знал, как поднять эту тему и при этом не выглядеть грубым.  
  
К концу месяца он окончательно уверился, что либо Чарльз и правда не понимал, что делает, либо все его ясные, мальчишеские улыбки – лишь маски, под которыми скрывается бессовестный проныра. И чем дальше, тем больше он склонялся ко второму предположению.   
  
\- Шах и мат, - весело сказал Чарльз, перетаскивая короля Эрика на свою сторону. – Ты сегодня не в форме.  
  
Поздняя весна – самое печальное время года, решил Эрик, продолжая смотреть на доску, хотя партия уже закончилась. Из-за чертовой жары Чарльз отказался от традиционных костюмов. Вместо этого сейчас он был одет в белую рубашку, которую расстегнул почти полностью, с закатанными рукавами. Эрик видел Чарльза мокрым с головы до ног, видел одетым в нелепый обтягивающий желтый костюм, и он не должен реагировать так. Но Чарльз пил лимонад, причем делал это так, как никто никогда не должен пить лимонад. Добавьте сюда расстегнутую рубашку, и получите достаточно поводов отвлечься от игры. Эрик сделал несколько глупых ошибок, что и позволило Чарльзу разделаться ним в рекордное время.   
  
\- Все из-за жары, - резко ответил Эрик. Чарльз потянулся в кресле, словно кошка, и отпил из своего стакана: сначала он провел языком по краю стакана, затем сделал долгий, ленивый глоток и, наконец, слизнул остатки лимонада с нижней губы. Иногда он еще и начинал посасывать кусочки льда, при этом постанывая от удовольствия. Картина слишком волнующая для Эрика.  
  
\- …и установить несколько, - говорил Чарльз извиняющимся тоном. Когда же Эрик непонимающе моргнул, он ухмыльнулся совершенно по-мальчишески. – Ты меня хоть слушал?  
  
\- Слушал, - солгал Эрик. – Только, похоже, я устал гораздо сильнее, чем сам думал.  
  
В особняке был бассейн и, разумеется, все воспитанники во главе с их профессором решили, что резвиться в нем весь день напролет - просто потрясающая идея. Даже если этот самый бассейн отлично видно из окна Эрика. Чарльз ведь даже не переоделся. Ученики просто затащили его туда: прямо в сшитом на заказ костюме и туфлях под смех и брызги; все они слишком молоды и беспечны для надвигающейся войны.  
  
Как только Эрик столкнулся с жестокой реальностью, он стал презирать подобную наивность, но теперь…  
  
\- Эрик? – Чарльз прижался прохладным лбом к нему, при этом удерживая Эрика рукой за шею. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, отдохнешь, друг мой, – предложил Чарльз мысленно. Беспокойство. Забота. Любопытство.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Нужно отдохнуть, - Эрик поспешно вскочил со стула. – Как и тебе.  
  
После всего, что произошло на пляже, у Чарльза под глазами залегли темные круги, хотя и не похоже, чтобы изменения коснулись его характера. Все такой же оптимист.  
\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - улыбка застыла на мгновение, затем он начал убирать фигуры с доски.  
  
\- Этот день был трудным для всех, - сказал Эрик.  
  
\- Даже представить себе не можешь, насколько, - пробормотал Чарльз, укладывая шахматы одну за другой в вельветовую коробочку.  
  
Касаться некоторых моментов связанных с Чарльзом, а точнее со шлемом, было словно пройти по минному полю. Чарльз уговаривал, упрашивал и, наконец, спорил с ним, но Эрик дрогнул, только увидев выражения неверия и обиды во взгляде Чарльза. И он все-таки снял шлем. «Я не хочу читать твои мысли», - сказал ему Чарльз устало, когда они заставили Азазеля перенести их домой, до того как тот исчез на пару с Риптайдом. « Просто я тебя совсем не чувствую, когда ты в нем. Как будто ты умер. Не могу это выносить».  
  
\- Я же отдал тебе шлем.  
  
\- Я не о нем говорил, - что-то нехорошее было в голосе Чарльза, что-то похожее на злость, чего раньше он никогда не слышал. Эрик крепко взял его за плечи и развернул к себе лицом.  
  
\- Что тогда? Шмид мертв и больше не причинит нам вред.  
  
\- Я знаю. Шоу мертв, - сказал Чарльз мрачно, прищурив глаза и поджав губы. – Или ты думал, он стоял без движения, потому что боялся тебя? Это я его держал, Эрик. Я был у него в мозгу. Я чувствовал его смерть. Но, - Чарльз сказал тихо, осторожно высвободившись из хватки Эрика. – Должен признать, я не знал, что с ним делать. Из-за его способности мы не могли его вырубить. И не успели бы найти необходимые успокоительные до того, как он взорвался. Я не могу осуждать тебя за убийство. Только не после того, что он сделал с тобой. К тому же я, по крайней мере, твой соучастник.  
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – потребовал Эрик, но он знал ответ еще до того, как услышал его в своей голове. – Ты мог его отпустить.  
  
Я не мог позволить ему убить тебя, мой друг, не мог так рисковать. Чарльз попытался улыбнуться, но не вышло. Он переплел пальцы и попробовал еще раз. Эрик не знал что сказать, что сделать. Поэтому просто сбежал. Он не смог посмотреть на Чарльза, когда закрывал за собой дверь.   
  
Прости, – подумал он, как только оказался один в коридоре. Он выпрямился, сжал и разжал кулаки, не зная, услышал ли его Чарльз.   
  
Когда он потерял веру в невинность, то стал презирать ее, но теперь… теперь, похоже, он мог только уничтожать все на своем пути.

 

-3-  
  


На следующее утро Чарльз был в привычном для него приподнятом настроении. Очевидно, он был увлечен новыми данными для будущей Церебро; вместе с Хэнком они покрыли стопками распечаток устланный ковром пол и обеденный стол в комнате с очень благородным названием «французская гостиная». Они сверяли данные с большой картой Америки, которая уже была вся утыкана разноцветными иголками; эти линии походили на рождественские гирлянды. Никто из них не поднял головы, когда Эрик заглянул в комнату.  
Он уже хотел проскользнуть мимо, когда Чарльз окликнул его:  
  
\- Подойди, Эрик, - сказал он. – Да не стой ты там, - добавил он, пока Эрик медлил.  
  
С неохотой Эрик осторожно переступил через ворох бумаг, стараясь перебороть желание сгрести их в кучу и навести хотя бы подобие порядка. Он устал, был измотан, к тому же, было еще слишком рано, чтобы иметь дело с чарльзовой неунывающей натурой и «научными» объяснениями Хэнка. Особенно если учесть, что он провел всю ночь, пялясь в потолок и стараясь не о чем не думать.  
  
\- Посмотри, - Чарльз взмахнул рукой над картой. - Понимаешь, что это значит?  
  
Несколько разноцветных кнопок находились очень близко друг к другу. Эрик потер переносицу. Чарльз не заслужил его гнева, только не после того, что он сделал, чем он пожертвовал.  
  
\- Больше всего мутантов сосредоточено в городах?  
  
\- Да нет же, - возмутился Чарльз, будто Эрик специально прикидывался дурачком. Он сжал челюсти, а Хэнк посмотрел на них своими звериными глазами и вздохнул.  
  
\- Похоже, мутации передаются по наследству, но не во всех случаях. Они не ограничены пределами одной расы. Но, в основном, проявляются в период полового созревания - судя по тому, что профессору удалось уловить из мыслей тех, до кого он дотянулся.  
  
\- И что в этом особенного? – спросил Эрик, стараясь быть терпеливым. – Некоторые «человеческие» мутации наследственны.  
  
\- Это очень важно, - Чарльз собрал кипу листов и как попало свалил их на стул. – Передаются ли способности к чтению мыслей и изменению формы металла по наследству? Возможны ли эти проявления в … э-э-э… совершенно обычных семьях? И, что важнее всего, в чем причина такого разнообразия способностей в мире? Иногда каштановые волосы имеют более темный оттенок, но это все равно волосы! Почему есть еще такие же, как я, но все вы уникальны? Это же восхитительно!  
  
Эрик взглянул на Хэнка; тот пожал плечами, теперь широкими и покрытыми синей шерстью. Затем он продолжил старательно записывать что-то в блокнот. По крайней мере, пустые тарелки для сэндвичей и грязные чашки с остатками какао означали, что тут была Рейвен с визитом.   
  
\- Таких, как ты, больше нет, - спасибо, Господи, и на этом.  
  
\- Эмма Фрост, - сказал Чарльз. – Но она сама по себе великолепна. Две силы. У всех нас лишь по одной. Даже Ангел - ее крылья и э-э-э… метательная способность - связаны. А вот телепатия мисс Фрост и ее алмазная форма – нет. Я звонил в ЦРУ сегодня, - вздохнул Чарльз, - но они не позволили мне с ней поговорить.  
  
\- Он позвонил туда в четыре утра, - решил помочь Хэнк.  
  
\- Ну, они же ответили на звонок, не так ли? – Чарльз удивился тому, что Хэнк вспомнил такую мелочь. – Думаю, нам нужно лично сходить и увидеться с ней. Уверен, они нам позволят.  
Эрик вопросительно посмотрел на Хэнка за спиной Чарльза. Просьба прийти в гостиную была передана именно от него через зевающего Шона, когда Эрик читал свежую газету в библиотеке. Хэнк кивнул; при этом он как-то умудрился выглядеть как покорный судьбе большой синий лев. Эрик серьезно кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Чарльз, на минутку?  
  
\- О, конечно, - сказал Чарльз, моргнув. Хэнк кашлянул и собрал грязную посуду со стола.  
  
\- Отнесу на кухню, - сказал он, выскочив за дверь.  
  
Эрик сосчитал до десяти и сказал:  
\- Мы не пойдем в ЦРУ разговаривать с мисс Фрост.  
  
\- Почему? – Чарльз был искреннее удивлен. – Мы же теперь тоже ЦРУ.  
  
Ранее утро – явно неподходящее время для столкновения с неповторимой логикой Чарльза. Эрик вздохнул, когда Чарльз крепко взял его за плечи и уставился на него ясными, яркими глазами.  
  
\- Это действительно важно, Эрик. Если мы поговорим с ней, то, возможно, узнаем, почему у нее сразу две способности. Может, оба ее родителя мутанты, или, может…  
  
\- Может, она вообще не будет с нами говорить, - попытался привести аргумент Эрик, при этом стараясь не пялиться на губы Чарльза. – Или солжет.   
  
\- Она говорила с нами в тот раз. Сказала правду, - теперь Чарльз не был так уверен. Он начал покусывать нижнюю губу. Господи, Эрику стало трудно мыслить связно, он задышал чаще. -   
Конечно, обстоятельства были не самые лучшие.   
  
Сейчас он скажет Чарльзу бросить эту затею и немного расслабиться.  
  
\- Я попробую с ними поговорить.  
  
 _Черт побери!_  
  
\- Но, возможно, она уже сбежала, - продолжил Эрик, когда Чарльз заметно оживился. – Мы отпустили Азазеля с Риптайдом, помнишь?  
  
\- Я об этом не подумал, - признал Чарльз. Он был просто очарователен, когда смущался. – Наверное, я использую Церебро и попробую сначала найти одного из них.  
  
\- Отлично. А теперь не мог бы ты меня отпустить, пожалуйста? – Эрику как-то удалось произнести это твердым голосом. Ткань рубашки, похоже, слишком тонкая, а ладони Чарльза слишком теплые.  
  
Вместо того, что бы отпустить его и направиться к Церебро, Чарльз расплылся в озорной ухмылке. Эрику был отлично знаком этот его взгляд. Он означал, что сейчас случится что-то безумное. Или, возможно, Эрик сам сойдет с ума. И он не мог отвести взгляд, не мог вздохнуть, когда Чарльз – Боже!- прижался ближе, бедрами, грудью. Чарльз мягко провел руками по плечам Эрика, а он все смотрел и смотрел на его губы. Смотрел, как они приближаются к его лицу. Он вспомнил, как прошлой ночью Чарльз не смог даже улыбнуться. Тяжело, прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик решительно оттолкнул его. _Нет, Чарльз._  
  
 _Почему?_ Его мысленный голос полон боли. Эрик не смог встретиться с Чарльзом взглядом и предпочел смотреть на огромную карту. _Ты транслируешь свои эмоции. Но телепатия мне не нужна, чтобы понять – ты этого хочешь._  
  
Я не должен, Эрик резко взглянул на Чарльза, когда тот сделал шаг к нему. Прекрати.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Чарльз успокаивающе и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь в плен. Потом произнес чувственно, вкрадчиво, словно бархатом касаясь разума Эрика: _Я хочу._  
Эрик вздрогнул.  
  
\- Зря.  
  
 _Почему?_ \- спросил Чарльз, на этот раз более настойчиво. Эрик ненавидел ту часть себя, что сомневалась, использует ли Чарльз тайно телепатию и чувствовал отвращения к той части себя, которая удивлялась его сомнениям. Если он не доверяет Чарльзу, значит, он совсем один. _Потому что мы оба мужчины?_  
  
Эрик резко рассмеялся.  
  
 _Едва ли._  
  
Вопросы пола и расы казались ему банальными перед лицом существования целого нового вида людей. К тому же, он никогда не предпочитал только мужчин или женщин, особенно если это касалось достижения цели.  
  
На пляже Кубы, с телом Шмидта за спиной и группой лишенных лидера, взрослых, хорошо обученных мутантов, наблюдающих за тем, как он смотрит на спасающихся бегством военных, какая-то часть души Эрика хотела уйти и никогда не выяснять, мог ли или должен ли он был доверять Чарльзу. До конца своих дней носить шлем и не смотреть на пустоту рядом с собой.  
Он не готов сказать об этом Чарльзу. Он больше не мог полностью доверять другому человеку и не верил самому себе. Чарльз не поверит, или того хуже, хотя и маловероятно - поверит. И тогда эта странная дружба между ними пойдет под откос. Он не хотел, чтобы подобное случилось.   
  
\- Не паникуй, - Чарльз опять по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся, хотя в его взгляде по-прежнему осталась толика тревоги. _Но ты не сможешь бегать от меня вечно._  
  
Эрик не мог удержаться от грубости.  
 _Потому что однажды ты просто прочтешь мои мысли и найдешь ответ?_  
  
Эрик тут же пожалел о своих словах, хотя в глубине души верил в свою правоту. _Я никогда…_  
\- Я никогда так не поступлю, - сказал Чарльз резко, сразу и мысленно, и вслух. Так громко, что Эрик вздрогнул. – Разве ты мне не доверяешь? Нет, не доверяешь, так? Не всецело, – добавил он, видя, как колеблется Эрик.  
  
 _Я хочу_ , - ответил он, продолжая хмуро сверлить взглядом карту. _Но как? Ты определенно можешь читать сильные поверхностные мысли, хочешь ты этого или нет. Даже если ты не касаешься воспоминаний, ты не можешь прекратить читать мысли всех вокруг._  
  
Чарльз пристально смотрел на него, не мигая, будто его ударили; он был бледен. Эрик понял, что он опять это сделал: коснулся самых темных уголков своей души и вытащил их на поверхность. Тем не менее, в глубине он знал, что прав, и Чарльз должен это знать, поэтому вместо извинений он промолчал.   
  
В конце концов, Чарльз сказал дрожащим голосом:  
  
\- Я не подозревал, что ты так настроен, - и добавил с ироничным смешком, от которого у Эрика волосы на затылке встали. - Прости. Я не могу просто, - Чарльз взмахнул рукой, – выключить телепатию, когда хочу. Я пробовал. Сильные мысли, они словно крики. Я не могу не услышать их.  
  
\- Я не виню тебя, - сказал Эрик предупреждающе, когда Чарльз подошел ближе и положил свою ладонь на руку Эрика, которой тот опирался на карту. Их пальцы переплелись.   
  
_Шоу нанес куда больший вред, чем ты думаешь_ , - сказал Чарльз мягко. Эрик одновременно хотел и не хотел этого успокаивающего, всепрощающего присутствия. _Ты_ , - Чарльз скривился, – _хочешь вернуть шлем?_  
  
Он хотел.  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Эрик вслух, убирая руку или, скорее, пытаясь убрать. Чарльз опять улыбался той своей улыбкой – широкой, уверенной, которая привела Эрика назад к нему, когда все его инстинкты велели ему уйти – во второй уже раз. Он добавил тихо: « _Чарльз_ », когда тот положил руку ему на бедро и осторожно переместил ее выше, на поясницу. Сердце стучало, как бешенное…  
  
\- Все равно, что смотреть на крушение поезда вживую, но только с половиной звука, - прокомментировала с порога Рейвен, и Эрик воспользовался удобным предлогом убраться из зоны досягаемости Чарльза. Рядом с Рейвен стояла, ухмылялась, Ангел. Похоже, она уже освоилась с жизнью в поместье. Даже при том, что вопрос обгоревших крыльев оставался причиной враждебности между ней и Алексом, она не извила желания последовать за Риптайдом и Азазелем после смерти Шмидта.   
  
\- Тогда, в клубе, как увидела их, сразу поняла – они точно, - Ангел изобразила примечательно неприличный жест пальцами. Чарльз непонимающе уставился на нее, а Рейвен хихикнула.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? – Эрик прочистил горло.  
  
\- Тут какой-то малый из военных, - после общения со студентами, Рейвен начала перенимать их манеру речи. – Он один.

 

-4-  
  


Военный, к удивлению Эрика, оказался высоким, широкоплечим, бритым и упакованным в военную форму афроамериканцем с повязкой на левом глазу; он был не вооружен. Сержант, понял Эрик, взглянув на нашивки. В отличие от агентов и военных, с которыми они встречались до сегодняшнего дня, этот не казался испуганным. Спокойный, собранный и бесстрашный, он смело встретился взглядом сначала с ним, потом с Чарльзом.  
  
\- Профессор Ксавье, Мистер Леншерр, - сержант пожал им руки так, будто хотел пальцы сломать, затем взглянул на Чарльза. - Может, представите меня, профессор?  
  
Тот кинул взгляд на Эрика, потом прижал на мгновение пальцы к вискам.  
  
\- Сержант Фьюри, армия США и ... Шестая Интервенционная Тактико-оперативная Логистическая Служба[i]?   
  
\- Отличный трюк, - ответил Фьюри, глянув на столпившихся за их спинами студентов. - Можем мы поговорить где-нибудь без детишек?  
  
Рейвен возмутилась, но Чарльз быстро шикнул на нее и проводил сержанта вверх по лестнице в кабинет. Фьюри, похоже, совсем не удивился, когда Эрик прошел следом и закрыл за собой дверь. Вместо этого он расслабленно уселся в кресло Чарльза, излучая безмятежность, столь необычную для простого военного.  
  
\- Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, - сказал сержант, как только дверь была закрыта. - Вы и ваша школа переходят под мою юрисдикцию. ЦРУ умыло руки, и должен сказать, с радостью это сделало, несмотря на яростные протесты агента МакТаггерт.  
  
\- Военные, - резко сказал Эрик, скрестив руки. - Вы здесь в поисках оружия? - спросил он, хотя Чарльз мысленно быстро прошептал _«Дай мне все уладить»_.  
  
\- Армия отлично знакома с, так сказать, особенными людьми, если угодно, - произнес Фьюри с едва заметным намеком на иронию. - С различной степенью успеха мы использовали их, начиная со Второй Мировой.   
  
\- Капитан Америка, - кивнул Чарльз. - Я всегда думал, судя по сообщениям, что он... э-э-э ... особенный. _Сверхчеловек_ , подумал Эрик, но Чарльз его проигнорировал.   
  
\- Так и было. Но он был создан искусственно. Вы и вам подобные поднимают совершенно другой вопрос. Давайте начистоту, профессор. Мой отдел давно знает о вас. О людях, рожденных с собой силой. Сначала это было редкостью, ну, или мы так думали, но не теперь, не так ли? - Фьюри сделал вид, будто одевает шлем. Чарльз замер, на миг взгляд его стал рассеянным; возможно - Эрик на это очень надеялся - он мысленно просил Хэнка спрятать все распечатки.  
  
\- Это школа, сержант, - сказал он твердо. - А не оружейный завод.  
  
\- Забавно, - Фьюри поднял палец, затем вытащил фотографию из кармана пиджака и кинул ее на стол - на фоне кубинского пляжа подводная лодка поднималась из воды к Блэкберду. Скорее всего, фотографировали с одного из американских кораблей. - Видите ли, в США солдат, который может поднять подводную лодку из воды - преимущество. А вот гражданский, делающий то же самое - источник неприятностей.   
  
Эрик смутно ощутил, как Чарльз схватился за его запястье так крепко, что костяшки побелели. Он глубоко вздохнул, и все металлические предметы в кабинете тяжело упали на свои места. Чарльз начал говорить тихо и быстро.  
  
\- Сержант, только шесть лет назад, реши вы воспользоваться автобусом, вам бы пришлось сесть в самый конец на специальные места. Расовая сегрегация в школах все еще существует, как и дискриминация, и полицейская жестокость...  
  
Фьюри поднял руку, перебив Чарльза.  
  
\- Что вы хотите сказать?  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, - ответил Чарльз с ангельским терпением, - что вы представитель несправедливо ущемляемой, лишь по причине цвета кожи, расы. Поэтому...  
  
\- Поэтому я должен испытывать какое-то чувство солидарности?- сухо спросил Фьюри. - Убедить мое начальство забыть про вашу школу? Оставить людей, которые могут разрезать стальные статуи без оружия, плеваться взрывчаткой, читать мысли или поворачивать спутниковые антенны вокруг свое оси,в покое? Вы знаете, что мне ответят, профессор? Мистер Леншерр может вам рассказать лучше меня.  
  
\- И что вы предлагаете? - потребовал Эрик. - Вступить в армию? Меня уже использовали военные. Это не тот опыт, который я пожелаю иметь другим.  
  
\- Вас использовал психотический режим, мистер Леншерр, - поправил Фьюри и посмотрел на Чарльза. – Если вы так интересуетесь историей, профессор… Помните, что случилось шесть лет назад, когда Роза Паркс[ii]выиграла дело?  
  
Чарльз медленно кивнул, явно не в своей тарелке.  
  
\- Думаете, те люди, что бросали бомбы в церкви и дома, не сделают этого, или чего-то еще хуже? Это всего лишь отношение к другой расе, профессор. Многие же из вас принадлежат к разным видам. Поэтому, да, я говорю вам – вступаете в армию. Для вашей же чертовой безопасности.   
  
\- Я хочу создать здесь школу, - сказал Чарльз тихо. – Где люди, рожденные другими, смогут научиться контролировать свои способности. Обеспечить мирное сосуществование между наделенными силой и обычными людьми. Ни один ребенок, рожденный особенным, не должен думать, что его единственный путь – армия. Ни одного ученика здесь не заставят воевать.  
  
Наивные слова Чарльза было больно слушать. Но, Боже, если бы Эрик уже не сходил с ума по нему, он бы влюбился сейчас.  
  
\- Вы уже на войне, профессор, - Фьюри поднялся на ноги. – Я всего лишь даю вам выбор между битвой, которую вы сами выберите, и той, с которой вы столкнетесь лицом к лицу в самый неожиданный момент. Вот моя визитка, если передумаете, - сержант положил белый квадратик поверх фотографии.- О, и совет, - добавил он у дверей. – Возможно, вам следует увеличить число учеников. Странно, - Фьюри по-акульи улыбнулся. – Но я самый приятный из всех желающих. Я всего лишь ищу солдат, профессор. В армии есть подразделения, которые придут только за оружием.  
  
Фьюри открыл дверь, кивнул студентам и медленно прошествовал по коридору. По сигналу Рейвен, Хэнк проследил, что сержант действительно ушел. Затем она крепко обняла Чарльза, уткнувшись ему в шею. Он погладил ее по спине и прошептал что-то на ухо. Алекс и Шон осторожно проскользнули в кабинет. Алекс принялся изучать фотографию.  
  
\- Тут не поспоришь, - сказал он Шону. – Это было круто.  
  
Рейвен закатила глаза, и даже Ангел медленно покачала головой. Чарльз еще раз потрепал ее по плечу, что вышло немного неуклюже, поскольку Рейвен уже отступила назад.  
  
\- Что нам теперь делать, Чарльз?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул он. – Наверное, глупо было надеяться на покой. Надо подумать. Ему не выгодно лгать насчет «других подразделений». Нужно увеличить число поездок за новыми учениками. Всем найдется работа. И даже если нам не удастся убедить людей прийти сюда, мы хотя бы предупредим их.  
  
Я же говорил, так и подмывало сказать Эрика. Но решимость, застывшая на лице Чарльза, остановила его, хотя он и знал, что мечте Чарльза не суждено сбыться. Эта мечта слишком много требовала от человечества, что так радо уничтожать себе подобных.  
  
\- Я составлю список. Нам надо торопиться.  
  
Чарльз с благодарностью взглянул на него, затем повернулся к ребятам. Он стоял очень прямо.  
  
\- Это ничего не меняет, - заявил он. Эрик невозмутимо поднял визитку Фьюри со стола и перевернул ее. Никаких знаков, только имя и телефонный номер с кодом региона.

 

-5-  
  


Чарльз хранил необычное для себя молчание на протяжении всей игры. Он казался отстраненным, и Эрик, глубоко вздохнув, убрал обе фигуры королей с доски. Чарльз вздрогнул и слабо улыбнулся. Он сложил локти на колени и запустил руки в волосы.  
  
\- Эрик, - сказал он, не поднимая головы. - Ты думаешь, Фьюри прав?  
  
\- В том, что его путь единственно верный? Нет, - осторожно ответил Эрик.  
  
Шмидт в этом плане был прав - мир и согласие невозможны, и следует изучать людские слабости.  
  
\- Но он самый легкий.  
  
\- Отправить моих учеников в армию? - спросил Чарльз с искоркой гнева. - Во Вьетнам или в любую другую часть мира? Без права на выбор? Чтобы оправдать собственное существование?  
  
Эрик сжал губы.  
  
\- Чарльз, у этой страны очень возвышенное отношение к военным. Солдат здесь уважают как никого другого. Если ты все еще мечтаешь о всеобщем признании для них, то это и есть тот самый шанс.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что так думаешь.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, какую дорогу бы выбрал я, Чарльз, - возразил Эрик, откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на подлокотники. - Ни твою, но и не Фьюри.  
  
\- Война неприемлема, Эрик. Нравится тебе или нет, мы все живем на одной планете. Все мы люди. То, что мы родились другими, не дает нам права убивать и угнетать других, рожденных без способностей! Думал, уж ты-то это понимаешь, Эрик. - Чарльз на мгновение запустил руку в волосы. - Твои родители не были мутантами. Ты выжил в Холокосте, сам жертва нетерпимости. Уверен, ты не хочешь такого для других.   
  
\- Я вижу, что то, что случилось с моей семьей, происходит и теперь, - резко сказал Эрик. - Только сейчас у меня есть не только детское отчаянье в качестве оружия. Посмотришь, что случится, когда Фьюри доберется до твоего списка, если уже этого не сделал. Сначала - регистрация, всем нам присвоят номера, а потом...   
  
\- Нет, этого не будет, не будет, - перебил его Чарльз. Он судорожно, медленно выдохнул. - Должен быть другой выход. Тот, что не включает вербовку в армию или сегрегацию, или открытое противостояние. Должен быть.  
  
\- Нет другого выхода, - сказал Эрик так мягко, как только мог. Он поднялся на ноги, обошел вокруг стола и неуклюже сжал плечи Чарльза. - Ты уже попробовал, Чарльз. Может, теперь...  
  
\- Я не закончил, - твердо сказал он. И все же, когда он поднял взгляд на Эрика, глаза у него были красные. - Почему ты остался? Если бы ушел, я бы не винил тебя, - добавил он мягко. - Я не читал его разум, но и так понятно - подразделение Фьюри особенно заинтересованно в тебе. Шоу мертв, а ты дал ясно понять, что не согласен с тем, что я делаю.   
  
Эрику крайне не повезло, что он не только не ожидал подобного вопроса, но и касался Чарльза в этот момент. Его мысли, а точнее буря эмоций, которая вспыхнула в нем в ответ на чарльзово любопытство, выдала его с головой. Чарльз широко распахнул глаза и вскочил со стула так быстро, что чуть было не запнулся о доску с шахматами. Эрик попытался сбежать, как и в прошлый раз, но оказался прижатым к двери. Чарльз закинул руки ему на шею, притягивая к себе. Поцелуй, поначалу грубый, пока Эрик со стоном не склонился ниже и не дал Чарльзу то, что тот хотел.  
  
Эрик совсем не удивился, что Чарльз не только знал, что он делает, но и приспосабливался в процессе. Похоже, в Оксфорде он не только над книжками корпел. Он отвлекся на жадный язык проскользнувший в его рот, и не заметил пальцы, ловко расправившиеся с пуговицами на рубашке, пока мягкие, чувствительные руки на скользнули ему на спину, следуя за старыми шрамами с голодным, отчаянным любопытством. Он рыкнул, обхватил крепкий зад Чарльза и притиснул его в себе, утопив его вскрики хриплый вздох в собственническом поцелуе. Он провел языком по небу Чарльза, резко потерся о него.  
  
Его не хватит надолго, особенно после всех ночей в компании свое руки, когда он чувствовал вину за собственное удовольствие. После всех дней, проведенных в попытках безуспешно ускользнуть от настойчивого внимания Чарльза. Эмоции Чарльза захлестнули Эрика: тепло, желание, удовольствие так крепко сплелись в его разуме, что он не мог сказать, где начинался Чарльз, а где кончался он сам, в сумасшедшем, опьяняющем водовороте экстаза, будто он падал, тонул...  
  
Чарльз вскинул голову с хриплым, задыхающимся стоном. Он толкался вперед, терся о бедро Эрика, руки цеплялись за его плечи, пока не ухватились за ворот рубашки. Резкая волна желания -жара - о да! - у Эрика в голове затопила его, он прикусил кожу на шее Чарльза чуть ниже воротника, рыкнул и дернул его на себя, пока они оба не сползли по стене на ковер, задыхающиеся и ничего не соображающие.   
  
Чарльз первый пришел в себя, но не сделал попыток подняться, продолжая лежать на Эрике. Он прижался щекой к его плечу, потянулся и медленно почти нерешительно переплел их пальцы. _Чтобы ни случилось_ , - прошептал он у Эрика в голове. - _Я надеюсь, ты будешь рядом._   
  
Эрик промолчал; он не доверял своему голосу. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и начал гладить Чарльза по волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Это все, на что он был способен на тот момент.

 

-6-  
  


\- Мистер Леншерр, какой сюрприз, - сказал Фьюри. Он удобно устроился на сидении за крохотным столиком в динере. Выражение его лица говорило, что он ожидал звонка и совсем не удивлен. Эрику досталась парочка косых взглядов, когда он вошел в кафе. Впрочем, как и любому другому белому на его месте, любезничающему с афроамериканцем. Они оба были одеты в черные рубашки и штаны, шитые на заказ.  
  
\- Тут слишком много народа, - недовольно сказал Эрик. Из-за всех этих взглядов он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он сбежал из особняка под предлогом поиска учеников и позвонил по номеру на визитке из уличного телефона. По ту сторону трубки женский голос назвал ему место и время встречи.  
  
\- Собрались мое время зря тратить?  
  
Гул голосов вокруг возрос, послышались нотки враждебности, но Фьюри лишь ухмыльнулся.   
  
\- Подумал, может, мне продемонстрировать ситуацию на практике, мистер Леншерр. Видите ли, многие из этих добрых людей думают, что вы пришли в динер для черных и начали задирать солдата-афроамериканца. Они совсем не в курсе того, что мы друзья, и у вас просто очень много личных проблем. Вы выжили в Холокосте, а ведь были совсем ребенком.   
  
На мгновение воцарилась полная тишина. Затем полная женщина у барной стойки тяжело поднялась со своего стула и, к неловкому изумлению Эрика, пожала ему руку и извинилась. В результате у Эрика был самый странный визит в кафе за его жизнь. Незнакомцы подходили к их столику с дружелюбными приветствиями и доброжелательно спрашивали о  том, что ему довелось пережить. Они осматривали его татуировку с таким почтением, будто это боевое ранение. И все это время Фьюри усмехался. Наконец, он дал понять, что им пора идти, и Эрик вздохнул с облегчением.   
  
На улице их ждала машина. Эрик сел в нее вслед за Фьюри.  
  
\- Ну и в чем был смысл всего этого? – спросил он, когда машина тронулась с места.  
  
\- Люди сентиментальны, - довольно ответил Фьюри. – Только расскажите им грустную историю, и дело сделано.  
  
\- Вам не меня нужно убеждать, - бросил Эрик раздраженно. – Чарльз - наивен.  
  
Фьюри жалостливо улыбнулся, будто Эрик так ничего и не понял.   
  
\- Что ж, тогда поговорим о деле.  
  
\- Если я присоединюсь к военным, - сказал он с неприязнью, – вы оставите Чарльза и школу в покое?  
  
Фьюри уставился на него, затем глубоко вздохнул и, к удивлению Эрика, тихо рассмеялся.  
  
\- Что, - прорычал Эрик; металлические панели в машине задрожали, - вас так насмешило, сержант?  
  
\- То, что вы думаете так же узко, как эти жирные шишки-начальники, - протянул Фьюри. – О, только не надо сердиться, мистер Леншерр. Это утомляет. Вы, бесспорно, один из самых сильных и могущественных «одаренных», или мутантов, если пользоваться термином начальства, с которым сталкивался мой отдел. Вы были бы бесценны на поле боя, швырялись бы танками и ракетами. Но вы всего лишь один человек, а вот Ксавье и его школа - совсем другое дело.   
  
\- И что же это за дело? – натянуто спросил Эрик.  
  
\- Никто из студентов в школе вам и в подметки не годится, конечно. Но я смотрю в будущее, – сказал Фьюри, указывая на улицы за окном. – Возможно, однажды Вьетконг, или Россия, или любая другая страна начнет использовать своих обученных мутантов. И если так, то мы уже будем иметь свои собственные подготовленные силы, в наилучшем случае, уже дислоцированные. Но это пока не так важно. Мне не нужны дети в армии, мистер Леншерр, что бы вы обо мне ни думали. И, черт возьми, не хочу я никого мобилизировать против их воли. Но дело в том, что сейчас мы в состоянии войны, а ваш друг может находить и обучать людей, способных послужить своей стране.  
  
\- Чарльз – пацифист. Любой, кто пройдет обучение в его школе, впитает его идеалы.  
  
\- Я видел газеты и телевизор в особняке, - возразил Фьюри. – Когда придет время, дети сами сделают свой выбор.   
  
А если только в армии они будут чувствовать свободу…   
  
\- То есть вы действительно не хотите мешать Чарльзу и школе? – сменил тему Эрик.  
  
\- Может, даже добьюсь финансирования для вас. Ведь старых денег навечно не хватит, - Фьюри усмехнулся на гримасу Эрика. – Я пытаюсь быть милым. Я не хочу никого принуждать - с вами, одаренными, эта дорожка всегда заканчивается катастрофой. Если многие вступят в армию, я хочу, чтобы это был их сознательный выбор.  
  
\- Но вы ведь не оставите слишком много возможностей, - сделал вывод Эрик.  
  
\- Вы умный человек. Посмотрите на вашего друга профессора. Я уже говорил, вы будете крайне полезны в сражении, любом сражении. Но мы в основном сражаемся с партизанами на их родной земле. Данных часто не хватает, мы не знаем об их планах. И в подобной ситуации… вы необходимы, но ваш друг и его замечательная машина ключ к прекращению войны.  
  
\- Вы не хотели говорить со мной, - понял Эрик, и это осознание застряло в горле горьким комком. - Вам нужен Чарльз.  
  
\- Телепат, - поправил его Фьюри. – И Церебро. Нам не нужна ваша машина. Я знаю человека, который сможет создать дубликат после парочки консультаций.  
  
\- У ЦРУ есть телепат, - сказал Эрик. Он понимал, к чему приведет этот разговор, но Фьюри, без сомнений, знал об Эмме Фрост. – Или они потеряли ее?  
  
\- Еще как потеряли, - усмехнулся Фьюри, - Поэтому вы ее найдете. Или ваш профессор прочтет ваши мысли и придумает что-нибудь. Не могу себе представить, чтобы такой, как он, отказался даже от предположительного врага в угоду собственного удобства.  
  
Фьюри был пугающе прав.   
  
\- Он не будет выигрывать ваши битвы за вас,- заявил Эрик неуверенно. Чарльз принципиально против насилия, но если придется выбирать между принципами и жизнями дорогих ему людей… Даже лучшие выберут последнее. И если Чарльз решит присоединиться к армии, то Эрик знал, что он сам, как и ученики, последуют за ним. – Остановите здесь.  
  
Фьюри насмешливо склонил голову и остановился на обочине, у которой выстроились чистенькие, кирпичные дома.   
  
\- Приехали, мистер Леншерр. Хороший район. Кто на это раз? Какой-нибудь малыш, что может превращать свои пальцы в бумагу? Или, может, человек-факел?  
  
\- Идите на хрен, сержант, - сказал Эрик холодно и вышел из машины. На самом деле он не очень хорошо представлял себе, где находится. Но не хотел привлекать внимание военных к ребенку.  
  
\- Вы поступили правильно на Кубе, мистер Леншерр, - сказал Фьюри. У него были совершенно безжалостный взгляд. – Но оказали медвежью услугу всем этим ясноглазым деткам из школы.  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?- выжал из себя Эрик, стараясь не попасться на удочку.  
  
\- Для вашего друга и этих ребят мир стал бы более приятным местом, если бы вы поступили по-другому. Вы хотели, не так ли? Надо было собрать всех плохих парней, скрыться в тумане, одеться подраматичней и назваться как-нибудь наподобие «Магнето и Братство Злых Мутантов». Тогда у Ксавье и его учеников был бы враг. Люди, сражающиеся с врагом – герои. Тогда к чему бы им нужна армия, м?  
  
Сержант наклонился вперед к застывшему Эрику. Он иронично усмехнулся.   
  
\- Будьте любезны, когда найдете мисс Фрост, позвоните мне.  
  
-7-  
  


Как и предполагалось, попытка завербовать нового ученика оказалась неудачной. Тринадцатилетняя девочка имела способность невидимости. Совершенно безобидная мутация. Ну, или пока безобидная. Кончики ее пальцев могли светиться разными цветами в темноте. Родители были напуганы и яростно защищали свою территорию. В конце концов, Эрик вкратце предупредил их о возможных опасностях и ушел.   
  
Вернувшись в особняк, он застал целую трагедию на пороге. На крыльце столпилось по крайней мере три рыдающих семейства с детьми вместе с Чарльзом, разрывающимся между неуклюжими попытками всех успокоить, и детским восторгом по поводу новых мутантов. Ребенок лет двенадцати стоял рядом с испускающей пар, остывающей лужей магмы. Он явно был смущен. Рейвен неловко похлопывала по спине какую-то матрону, которая вцепилась в тонущего мальчишку. Состроив рожицу, она указала Эрику на дверь.   
  
Нахмурив брови, Эрик осторожно обошел эти мадридские страсти и зашел в особняк. Чем ближе он подходил к французской гостиной, тем громче раздавались ругательства. Алекс и Ангел застыли в дверях комнаты с одинаковым выражением восхищенного изумления на лицах. Внутри оказался смутно знакомый мутант: широкоплечий, невысокий, одетый в выцветшие джинсы. На голове ковбойская шляпа, у ног - вещмешок. Последний раз замечен поглощающим виски, будто утопиться в нем собрался, в дальнем углу бара в Коннектикуте.  
  
\- … ты мне не сказал, что это ебучий детский сад, - прорычал мутант в трубку телефона. – Помоги мне Боже, Фьюри… да? Да что ты, приятель? У меня такие проблемы, что ты поседеешь, а ты хочешь, чтобы я залег в школе с малышней… да, иди ты сам на хрен, ты скользкий кусок говна!  
  
Эрик взглянул на Алекса и Ангел. Алекс только выдохнул: «Ух ты!», а девушка вообще на него внимания не обратила.  
  
\- … у тебя десять секунд убедить меня не возвращаться в Канаду, дружбан. Я никогда… Слушай… Ты можешь хотя бы… Будь ты проклят, Фьюри, если думаешь, я боюсь… можешь взять свои принципы и засунуть их себе так глубоко… Точно. Что? – тип замолчал. Наконец недолгий момент тишины, затем он зло выдохнул. – Ладно. Но это последнее чертово одолжение, понял? Ты поможешь мне исчезнуть. Хорошо. В твоих же интересах. – Мужик грохнул трубку на место и обернулся. Он посмотрел на Эрика.  
  
\- Ну, хоть с кем-то тут можно выпить. Наконец-то, блядь.  
  
\- Эрик Леншерр, - представился он.   
  
\- Мы встречались, - мутант принюхался. – Та дыра в Коннектикуте. С тобой и с тем другим, который пахнет чернилами и крахмалом. Меня Логан зовут, кстати, - спохватился он, почесывая затылок.  
  
\- Ты друг Фьюри?  
  
Логан чуть не сплюнул на пол, но неохотно остановился, когда Эрик сердито уставился на него, и презрительно усмехнулся.  
  
\- Смотря, что под этим понимать. Я ему не доверяю, но он свое слово держит, - выдал он. – Это ты профессор?  
  
Алекс и Ангел прыснули, но Эрик не обратил внимания.  
  
\- Ты встречался с профессором в баре. И наверняка прошел мимо него на пороге дома.   
  
\- Это тот? – перебил Логан. В его голосе сквозило раздражение и презрение. – Да он же выглядит не старше всей этой малышни, старина… Ты не шутишь? Блин, что это за притон вообще? Клянусь, когда увижу Фьюри, я его выпотрошу и скормлю его собств…  
  
\- Хватит, - сказал Эрик, хотя «малышне» явно не терпелось услышать все кровожадные подробности, которые Логан так живо расписывал.- О чем сержант только думал.  
  
\- Он сказал, здесь нужна помощь с поиском одаренных, - пожал широкими плечами Логан. Холодный, собранный взгляд говорил ясно, что он знал, кого он должен помочь найти. Фьюри производил впечатление человека, который будет действовать без подстраховки. Он не оставил Эрику слишком большой выбор. Все же годы охоты на Шоу научили Эрика терпению. Когда-нибудь он отплатит сержанту сполна.   
  
Эрик взглянул на Алекса и Ангел.  
  
\- Возможно, вы оба будете так любезны и поможете профессору снаружи? – угрозы в голосе ровно столько, чтобы Алекс собрался и кивнул. Когда ученики вышли, он закрыл дверь.  
  
\- А Фьюри быстро работает. Он дал тебе описания?  
  
\- Ага. Двое убийц и «чтец». Удалось поймать ее запах, - ответил Логан безучастно. – Живыми или мертвыми - для первых двоих, и предпочтительно живой взять «чтеца».  
  
\- У меня есть шлем, защищающий от телепатического воздействия, - сказал Эрик, подумав. – Но только один. Эмма Фрост пока не проявила способности к контролю сознания, но может только пока…  
  
Логан рыкнул.  
  
\- Мне он не нужен. У меня иммунитет.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил Эрик. Он против воли заинтересовался.  
  
\- Я быстро излечиваюсь. Это как-то мешает. Докторишки не придумали, как еще объяснить, - пояснение Логана слишком туманно и непонятно. Он был явно нетерпелив. – Так мы выдвигаемся или как? Мне здесь не место. У меня на хвосте такие ребята, которые не остановятся и с легкостью пройдут по парочке детских голов.   
  
\- У меня пока нет точного места, - нужно еще убедить Чарльза начать поиски Эммы, при этом не вызвав подозрения о обоих телепатов. – Но скоро будет. Кто гонится за тобой, Логан?  
  
Тот скривился, так что показались белые зубы.   
  
\- Для твоей же безопасности, не буду распространяться. Но раз уж ты знаком с Фьюри… есть команда «скорой помощи» для «сверхлюдей». Иногда вербовка проходит не так гладко. Не думаю, что они проявят милосердие к бывшим работникам. Не знаю, как они пропустили вашу школу, Леншерр. Но у вас не защита, а херня. Наверное, на плаву держитесь только благодаря Фьюри. Лучше мотайте на ус.  
  
\- Профессор не должен узнать истинную цель твоего пребывания здесь. По крайней мере, не от тебя, - Эрик понизил голос. Слова Логана привели его в замешательство. Они были слишком беспечны в вопросе безопасности. Охранять такие обширные владения будет настоящим кошмаром. – Он не одобрит.  
  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Логан. – Скажем ему, что Фьюри отправил меня сюда нянчиться. Все равно так и есть. Будет капец как трудно скрыть от него правду. У тебя-то нет иммунитета.   
  
\- Что-нибудь придумаю, - самой трудной задачей будет забрать шлем так, чтобы Чарльз не заметил, и не сложил все части загадки. Вряд ли он поймет мотивы Эрика. Он попытается вмешаться или еще чего похуже. Если Чарльз прямо попросит или начнет умолять Эрика… Его решимость может пошатнуться.  
  
Логан задумчиво на него уставился.   
\- Когда я был в команде, все специально учились, как ничего не выдать «чтецам». Сначала думаешь о кубе с зеркальными стенками, потом думаешь обо всех своих мыслях внутри этого куба. Они должны быть очень тихими и маленькими, а куб - очень толстым. Не спрашивай подробностей, братан, - резко сказал Логан, когда Эрик едва открыл рот. – Мне-то не нужно такое обучение.  
  
\- И что, работает?  
  
\- Похоже на то. Никогда не видел, как техника применяется в бою. Я обычно всегда убираю «чтецов» в первую очередь, - Логан склонил голову, будто прислушиваясь, потом указал подбородком на дверь. – Твои мелкие друзья идут, - добавил он до того, как Эрик потребовал подробностей о том, чем же занималась эта «скорая помощь».  
  
Конечно, Эрик уже слышал приближающиеся шаги. Логан порылся в карманах и извлек на свет дешевую, основательно пожеванную сигару и зажигалку. Так что, когда Чарльз открыл дверь, Эрик кашлял и старался отогнать дым от себя. Что бы Логан не курил, оно мерзко воняло.  
  
Чарльз даже не вздрогнул.  
  
\- Извините, что я не поприветствовал вас раньше, - сказал он жизнерадостно, протягивая руку. – К несчастью, родители долго прощались, а потом мне нужно было устроить детей.  
  
\- Они уже прекратили реветь? – Логан резко пожал руку Чарльза. Затем спрятал зажигалку в карман и выдохнул очередной клуб ядовитого дыма.  
  
Чарльз моргнул, словно пытался понять сарказм в голосе Логана. Эрик вмешался.  
\- Это Логан. Логан, это профессор Чарльз Ксавье. Ты уже встретился с Алексом и Ангел. Это Рейвен и Хэнк. Шон помогает новым ученикам освоиться в комнатах.  
  
\- Ха, - Логан уставился на Рейвен в обличье блондинки. Похоже, увиденное ему понравилось. – Жаль, слишком молоденькая.  
  
Рейвен закатила глаза. В мгновение ока она превратилась в копию Мэрилин Монро. Соблазнительные формы едва прикрыты белым, узким платьем. Чарльз залился краской и вскрикнул «Рейвен!». Мэрилин высунула язык и нахально послала воздушный поцелуй брату, затем она приняла свой любимый облик, а затем показалась в своем природном виде.  
Логан усмехнулся, приподнял шляпу. Похоже, он ни капельки не испугался синей, чешуйчатой кожи.   
  
\- Я повидал много чего на своем веку, подруга. Но твои штучки реально круты, - сказал он.  
  
\- Подхалим, - ответила она, напрасно стараясь выглядеть благодарной. Хэнк низко зарычал. Обеспокоенный Чарльз быстро перевел на него взгляд. Наверняка он мысленно разговаривал с ним, но что бы он ни сказал, это не сработало. Хэнк продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Логана, сжав кулаки.  
  
\- О, похоже, котенок хочет молочка, - Логан оскалился. – Кис, кис, кис.  
  
\- Логан, - сказал Эрик. Чарльз попытался встать на пути Хэнка, но тот легко обошел его и прыгнул, не обращая внимания на крики.  
  
Логан… Логан смеялся. С сигаретой зажатой в зубах, он легко уклонился. Стул, на который налетел Хэнк, грохнулся на пол. Окрик замер на губах Эрика, когда потерявший голову Хэнк попытался вцепиться Логану в глотку. Тот двигался как боец. Он ударил Хэнка в живот. Тот пошатнулся, и Логан сбил его с ног ударом под колено. Ухмыляясь, он хрустнул костяшками пальцев и шагнул вперед.   
  
На лице Чарльза застыло забавное выражение удивления; пальцы прижаты к виску, он понимал, что телепатия не сработала на Логане. Эрик взмахнул рукой, использую металлическую пряжку ремня Логана и его жетоны, чтобы откинуть его в сторону. Он прижал его к камину и заставил прутья решетки обвиться вокруг его левой руки. Рыкнув, Логан продолжал бороться, его глаза сверкали от бешенной злобы. Вдруг он резко успокоился и фыркнул.  
  
\- Можешь отпустить меня, Леншерр. Больше не хочется снимать шкуру с котят.  
  
Эрик вопросительно взглянул на Чарльза, когда тот склонился над Хэнком, проверяя его пульс. Остальные ученики столпились вокруг них. Алекс был зол, но другие, даже Рейвен, выглядели потерянными, даже немного испуганными. И у них была очень хорошая причина. Эрик вырос в военное время, в своем сердце он носил отпечатки самого страшного насилия, но в свирепости Логана было что-то примитивное, была жажда убийства. Эрик не был уверен, что не вмешайся он, Логан бы не продолжил избивать Хэнка.  
  
В то же мгновение как Эрик осознал, что за человека Фьюри послал в их дом, и понял - крайний срок близок. Эрик должен уберечь Чарльза и учеников от того, от чего бежал в таком отчаянии Логан, что был вынужден обратиться к Фьюри, даже не поинтересовавшись тем, что от него потребуют взамен.   
  
Осторожно Эрик заставил метал разогнуться, и Логан вскочил на ноги, подхватил свою сумку и усмехнулся ближайшему студенту - Ангел, которая чуть не запнулась о собственные ноги, торопясь убраться с его пути.   
  
\- Это было занимательно.  
  
Чарльз попросил ребят отвести оглушенного Хэнка в лазарет. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, он вздохнул.  
\- Фьюри сказал, что ты его друг, Логан. Ты, несомненно, обучен бою. Хэнк, может, и выглядит впечатляюще, но он молод.  
  
\- Урок первый, Евангелие от Логана. Если кто-то кидается на меня, - повел плечами он, – я валяю их по полу. Нервы, – сказал он, расплываясь в своей зубастой ухмылке. – Не парься, профессор. Если будут проблемы, - Логан прорычал последнее слово, – я могу уйти. И кстати, Фьюри не сказал, что у вас тут ясли, когда я соглашался на все это.  
  
\- Тут найдется место для вас, как и для любого мутанта, - сказал Чарльз искренне; он, как всегда, слепо доверял людям. – Боюсь, никто из студентов не знаком с принципами рукопашного боя. Вы могли бы…  
  
\- Знаешь, некоторые люди различают разницу между отличной дракой и убийством? – спросил Логан. – Так вот - я не различаю. Так что плохая это идея, проф.  
  
\- Фьюри обеспокоен системой безопасности особняка, - вставил замечание Эрик. – Логан… консультант.  
  
\- Много как меня обзывали, но не так, - сказал Логан, явно забавляясь и пожевывая свою сигару. – Может, даже на визитке напишу. Ладно, которая комната свободна?  
  
\- Все Восточное крыло, - сказал Эрик. Пока лучше держать Логана подальше от остальных. Тот, похоже, понял это и согласно кивнул. Он легко, вразвалочку вышел за дверь. Когда он начал подниматься по лестнице, посвистывая, Чарльз выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями.  
  
\- Я не смог пробиться к нему. Не смог даже мыслей его увидеть. Все равно, что смотреть кино на тройной скорости... Одни размытые картинки.  
  
\- Он исцеляется, - припомнил Эрик. – Это мешает телепатии.  
  
Чарльз вскинул голову.  
\- Непрерывная клеточная реконструкция? Это восхитительно! Конечно, дело в его мозге, но, может, его синапсы постоянно меняются! Интересно, он позволит…  
  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - перебил его Эрик. Логан не был похож на человека, который придет в восторг от экспериментов над собой, даже самых безобидных.  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - сник Чарльз.  
  
\- Трудный день? – заботливо спросил Эрик, поднимая стул, опрокинутый Хэнком.   
  
\- Боже, да.  
  
 _Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был со мной сегодня_ , - добавил Чарльз. Он постарался добавить веселья в свое мысленное прикосновение, но вышло теплое чувство привязанности, которое тяжелым грузом легло на совесть Эрика. Он все еще не успокоился после «дружеской беседы» с Фьюри.   
  
\- А как твой день прошел?  
  
\- Зря время потерял, - признался Эрик. Он провел рукой над баром и открыл его усилием мысли, потом вынул графин с бренди и два стакана. – Не смог убедить родителей. Все, что она может – менять цвет кончиков пальцев.  
  
\- Не должно быть никаких убеждений, - Чарльз повалился на стул, который поднял Эрик. Он потер виски, словно пытаясь избавится от головной боли.- Дети не должны покидать свои семьи. Это было ужасно. Я себя чувствовал похитителем. В какой-то момент родители Амары, девочки, что может извергать магму, угрожали вызвать полицию и обвинить меня в мошенничестве.   
  
\- Я бы точно был больше похож на похитителя, если бы остался, - сухо сказал Эрик, мельком взглянув на свою черную водолазку и черные брюки. Он подал Чарльзу стакан, тот хмыкнул и сделал глоток.  
  
Чарльз расслабился, откинулся на стуле, прижал стакан к гладкой щеке.  
  
\- Тебя не было только два дня, и здесь все пошло наперекосяк. Пожалуйста, больше не уезжай.  
  
Чарльз постарался сказать это игриво, но Эрик услышал слишком много печали в его голосе. Он обрадовался, что остался стоять у бара. Он сделал глоток бренди и осторожно представил куб с зеркальными стенками. Он представил свои мысли внутри него, тихие и маленькие. Чарльз внезапно нахмурился.   
  
\- Эрик? Ты отдаляешься. В чем дело? Что ты делаешь?  
  
Значит сработало. Удовольствие Эрику немного подпортило обеспокоенное выражение лица Чарльза. Предательский голосок внутри продолжал нашептывать, что немедленная реакция Чарльза означает лишь одно – тот всегда следит за Эриком, что телепатам нельзя доверять.   
  
\- Логан научил меня тому, чему научился в подразделении. Я думал, что тебе будет комфортней не слушать постоянно случайных мыслей.   
  
\- О, нет, нет. Так я чувствую себя спокойней. Иногда, - проговорил Чарльз, затем он широко улыбнулся. – То есть - мне всегда комфортно с тобой. Я не хочу подслушивать, но твои мысли всегда такие сильные. Это очень приятно и… когда говорю такое вслух, всегда плохо выходит, - добавил Чарльз. Он был недоволен собой, Эрику пришлось налить себе еще бренди, чтобы не кинуться на него тут же и не целовать до тех пор, пока усталая морщинка между бровей Чарльза не разгладится…  
  
\- Пойду отдохну, - решил Эрик. Чарльз был разочарован.  
  
\- Сейчас? Но ужин скоро. А я не видел тебя два дня, я думал, может, поговорим, - Чарльз медленно, дразняще провел языком по краю стакана. Эрик вдруг понял две вещи: первое, его тело очень даже интересовало предложение Чарльза, и второе - если он останется, то они вряд ли будут заниматься разговорами.   
Чарльз был стопроцентный, дерзкий бесстыдник.  
  
\- О чем? – резко спросил Эрик. Он отмахнулся от чувства вины, когда Чарльз вздохнул тяжело, словно бездомный щенок.  
  
\- О той ночи, перед тем, как ты уехал…  
  
Эрик хотел сказать: «Забудь. Ничего не было». Но посмотрев в полное надежды лицо Чарльза, он пробормотал:  
\- Потом, - представляя куб. Тихие, тихие мысли. Теплая, понимающая улыбка Чарльза, словно немой укор, преследовала его, когда он вышел за дверь.  
  
Он зашел слишком далеко. Эрик знал – впредь надо быть осторожней.

 

-8-  
  


Исключая первое неудачное знакомство с учениками, Логан старался избегать обитателей особняка. Ел он, когда ему хотелось, а все свое время проводил, рыская либо по пустующим комнатам, либо обследуя обширную округу, словно какой-нибудь зверь. Чарльз в лучших традициях хорошо воспитанного щеночка предпринимал постоянные попытки подружиться, которые Логан или нагло игнорировал, или так же нагло пресекал. А вот всеобщее растущее недовольство он воспринимал в лучшем случае с легким удивлением.   
Эрик наблюдал все действо со стороны; он единственный знал: пребывание Логана в доме - лишь временная мера. Он бережно поддерживал дружбу с Хэнком, принимая во внимание его новоприобретенные инстинкты. В компании Хэнка Эрик двигался не спеша, соглашался со всем, что тот говорил, в меру своих сил, но главное - приглядывал за распечатками данных Церебро, которые молодой человек старательно сортировал.  
И если Хэнк и не доверял вдруг проявившемуся интересу Эрика к своему проекту, то никак этого не выказывал. У Чарльза было дел по горло: и с новичками, и с крайне разрушительными попытками Алекса добиться точности попадания в цель. Рейвен и Ангел взяли привычку отправляться в город при первой возможности, и, благодаря своему добродушию Шон быстро превратился в няню для новых учеников. Поэтому Хэнк в большинстве случаев оставался предоставленным сам себе, и Эрик без всякой телепатии знал, что молодому человеку было немного одиноко.  
Удачный случай, которого Эрик дожидался, подвернулся в один из все более и более редких моментов свободного времени у Чарльза. Он решил выяснить максимальное расстояние на, которое он сможет продвинуться, используя Церебро. Хэнк предложил южное направление. Чарльз сидел на мягком стуле с напряженно-прямой спиной, пальцы его впились в подлокотники, губы двигались. Вдруг Хэнк замер, будто внимательно слушая указания. Он обвел красной пастой ряд цифр на распечатке и выключил машину.   
\- Есть, - сказал Чарльз, как только избавился от шлема. – Я коснулся его.   
Он потер глаза, собираясь с мыслями, затем уточнил со счастливой, торжествующей улыбкой:  
\- Азазель. Они в Мексике. Вся компания.  
\- Фрост тебя заметила? – быстро спросил Эрик. – Она могла напасть в ответ, - осторожно заметил он.  
\- Не знаю. Вряд ли. Теперь у меня гораздо лучше выходит. Я стал ловчее, – усмехнулся Чарльз тепло. Он был явно доволен такой заботой. – К тому же, ей не хватит диапазона.   
\- Что ты увидел у него в мыслях? Они планируют мстить? – Ложь стала лучше удаваться ему с тех пор, как Логан рассказал о способе прятать свои намерения в мысленный сейф. Теперь ему не приходилось гадать, читает ли Чарльз его мысли.  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
\- Совершенно повседневные мысли. Продовольствие, безопасность. Они прячутся, - вздохнул он. – Вот если бы они поняли…  
Азазель, Риптайд и Фрост понимали человеческую природу гораздо лучше Чарльза, думал Эрик, как можно тише и незаметней. Чарльз уже начал обсуждать с Хэнком ряд других координат где-то в Неваде. Используя их голоса как фон, Эрик позволил своему лицу принять выражение легкой скуки, пока он лениво просматривал данные, распределяя места назначения среди старших учеников. Работа была одуряющее нудной, но она позволила ему задержаться в лаборатории после того, как Чарльз поспешно покинул комнату, чтобы проверить, чем заняты дети и положить конец их последней, крайне разрушительной для сада, игре.   
Эрик терпеливо дождался ночи, и после традиционной шахматной партии вместо того, чтобы направиться к себе, он вернулся в гостиную.   
Фьюри ответил не сразу, он был явно раздражен, словно его оторвали от очень важного занятия. Связь время от времени прерывали сильные помехи.  
\- Фьюри. В чем дело?  
\- Фрост в Мексике, - Эрик сразу перешел к делу. Он отчеканил нужные координаты.  
\- Хм, - похоже, эта информация Фьюри не удивила. Эрик уже собрался поинтересоваться, был ли сержант в курсе этих данных, когда тот спросил:  
\- Вы готовы выступать?  
\- В любое время, - Эрик успел придумать несколько способов кражи и подмены шлема, но он не успел обдумать все детали. Как только он исчезнет с радара Чарльза и направиться к Мексике, Эрик понимал, что тот легко сложит два и два.   
\- Выдвигайтесь на восток, - сержант коротко описал маршрут. – Выйдите к зданию «Протех», войдете, поднимитесь на верхний этаж. На крыше вас будут ждать.  
\- Еще кое-что, - быстро сказал Эрик. – Кто-то охотится за Логаном. Мне нужны гарантии, что особняк будет под охраной в мое отсутствие.   
\- А чем я, по-вашему, все это время занимался? – раздраженно спросил Фьюри.  
\- И еще, - мрачно продолжил Эрик. Он решил, что чему-чему, а инстинктам Логана, похоже, можно доверять. – Я хочу знать, с чем он был связан до того, как попал к нам.   
\- Это секретная информация, мистер Леншерр, - немного удивленно ответил сержант. – Верните Фрост, и я подумаю, стоит ли вам знать.   
\- Так не пойдет, - сердито сказал Эрик.  
\- Вам хватит. До свидания.  
Эрик выругался, но в ответ получил лишь гудки. Он положил трубку на место, подумал, вздохнул и закрыл глаза, нащупывая каждый кусочек метала в доме, пока не добрался до знакомых значков. Он мягко потянулся к ним. Он чувствовал тяжелое, ясное присутствие шлема в комнате Чарльза, но намеренно не стал задерживаться. Эрик подождал, пока Логан не появился в гостиной; он был полностью готов, с неизменной, изжеванной сигарой во рту.  
\- Пришел приказ? – спросил он.  
\- Мексика. И транспорт.  
\- Наконец-то, - пробормотал Логан. – Еще парочка дней в этом сумасшедшем доме, и я на стенку полезу.  
\- Есть небольшая загвоздка.  
\- Шлем? – спокойно поинтересовался Логан. – Ладно. Я пойду к профессору в комнату, вырублю его и заберу шлем. Ты сделаешь вид, что преследуешь меня или типа того. Отличная версия, будешь героем. И вопрос решен.  
Эрик зло уставился на него, сжав кулаки, ярость и желание защитить сплелись воедино и клокотали внутри.  
\- Вырубишь, значит?  
\- Я буду нежен. Никаких синяков и сломанных зубов. Доволен? – закатил глаза Логан.  
\- Нет, - Хоть такой способ и был, Эрик мог признать, очень простым, но также слишком грубым и… Чарльз не должен пострадать. – Нет.  
\- Ну, тогда думай быстрей, - отметил Логан, усмехнувшись, - Профессор идет сюда.  
Резкое «Что?» едва слетело с губ Эрика, а Чарльз уже вошел в дверь. Свет так ярко отразился от полированной поверхности шлема в его руках, словно сигнал тревоги.  
\- Я не читал твои мысли, - тихо опередил его Чарльз. – Ты не так хорошо умеешь скрывать свои намеренья, как ты думаешь.  
Логан фыркнул и посмотрел на них, принюхиваясь.  
\- Ладно, вы, голубки, поговорите, а я подожду снаружи.  
Чарльза даже не взглянул на него, когда тот прошел мимо него, уже шаря по карманам в поисках зажигалки.   
\- Я бы так хотел, чтобы ты доверял мне, - сказал Чарльз тоскливо. Эрик тяжело вздохнул и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. – Я бы так хотел знать, что мне сделать для этого.  
\- Пока ты можешь прочесть мои мысли, о доверии не может быть и речи, - откровенно сказал Эрик. Иногда нужно причинить боль близким людям ради их безопасности. Иногда жестокость скрывает доброту. Хотя до той ночи, когда он чуть не погиб, стараясь вытащить подводную лодку из воды, Эрик нечасто сталкивался с искренней заботой. – Прости, - медленно произнес он, когда Чарльз вздрогнул.  
\- Тогда возьми его, - он зло швырнул шлем ему в руки. Эрик остановил его в воздухе, и тот завис между ними. Он почувствовал его вес и плотность, все особенности закаленной стали, что покрывала его. Пока он неподвижно смотрел в пространство, стараясь понять мотивы Чарльза и справиться с настойчивым недоверием, которое не давало покоя, Чарльз устало провел руками по волосам и развернулся к выходу.  
\- А ты не… - начал было Эрик, но вовремя одернул себя.  
\- Собираюсь ли я просить тебя взять меня с собой? Нет. Ты же все равно не позволишь, так? А я не могу остановить тебя… то есть могу, но не буду. А слушать мои доводы ты тоже не станешь. Мне не нужно лезть к тебе в голову, чтобы узнать – ты не изменишь своего решения, - тяжело сказал Чарльз. – Месть – это не выход, Эрик. Почему ты никак не поймешь?  
Маленькие мысли. Тихие мысли. Эрик спрятал неожиданное, сильное чувство облегчения как можно глубже. Чарльз так и не понял, что то, что собирался сделать Эрик гораздо хуже любого возмездия. Он собирался предать одного из них, мутантов, передать в руки людей, преследующих цели, которые он всегда презирал и ненавидел. И все ради того, чтобы выторговать школе немного времени, избавить Чарльза от этой судьбы.  
\- Почти всю свою жизнь я жил ею.  
\- Я бы так хотел… Береги себя, - Чарльз неуверенно прикусил губу. – Пожалуйста.   
\- Конечно, - Эрик взял шлем и надел его. Чарльз проследил за его движениями несчастными глазами.   
\- Я никогда, - отчеканил он, – никогда не жалел, что родился с моим даром. Никогда, до сих пор.  
Наверное, хороший человек сказал бы сейчас Чарльзу, что его телепатия – это чудо, что он никогда не должен сомневаться в себе. Но Эрик знал свою натуру, поэтому смолчал. Даже когда Чарльз вздохнул, подошел ближе и обнял его, крепко прижался щекой к его плечу, Эрик приказал себе не поддаваться. Он чувствовал размеренное дыхание Чарльза, потом тот отстранился и вышел.   
  


-9-  
  


Фрост и компания встретили их в маленьком, заброшенном городишке. Это был типичный город-призрак с полуразрушенными домами и неработающим фонтаном посреди пыльной дороги, весь покрытый черными пятнами от сгоревших свечей. Риптайд наблюдал за ними со второго этажа старого бара. Часть крыши обвалилась и заросла пустынной травой. Как и ожидалось, Азазеля не было видно, но Логан принюхался и хрустнул пальцами.  
Эмма оперлась на балку веранды. Светлые волосы как всегда безупречно уложены, белый наряд как всегда слишком обтягивал. Она улыбнулась загадочно и одновременно грустно.  
\- Эрик Леншерр. И новый друг.

Логан тихо рыкнул и поддался вперед, готовый броситься в атаку. Эрик быстро вскинул руку, он надеялся, что тому хватит терпения подождать. Что он и сделал, хоть и крайне недовольно.  
\- Ты знала, что мы идем?  
\- Я не так сильна как Ксавье, - мурлыкнула Фрост. Она склонила голову к западу. – Но мы остановились здесь неслучайно. Вдали от цивилизации легко заметить приземляющийся самолет. Ты теперь в программе Оружие X? Я очень разочарована и удивлена.  
\- Оружие X? – озадаченно переспросил Эрик. Логан рыкнул и сплюнул на землю.   
\- Хм, - Эмма вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Как тебе удалось уйти?   
\- Пехом из Вьетнама, - нахмурившись, произнес Логан. – У них кишка тонка меня остановить. Как ты узнала об Оружии? Там что - не понимают слово «секретно»?  
\- Шоу знал, - она расслабилась самую малость. – В армии США есть два отряда реагирования на «паранормальную» угрозу: Щ.И.Т. под руководством сержанта Ника Фьюри и «Оружие Х» Уильяма Страйкера. Последний в некотором роде более … м… честен в своих целях.  
\- Ну, можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся Логан.  
\- Он не прикидывается, будто видит в нас людей, - резко парировала Эмма.  
\- Фьюри делает солдат, Страйкер – оружие? – Эрик быстро глянул на Логана. В голосе того звучало глубокое отвращение, а он не казался Эрику искусным притворщиком. Будь он здесь один, то не поверил бы и слову Фрост, подумал бы, что это ложь от отчаянья. Но реакция Логана была такой искренней, что Эрику стало любопытно.  
\- Щ.И.Т. - не просто фабрика по производству военизированных мутантов. У них есть цели, которые даже Шоу не смог разгадать, - внесла свою лепту Фрост. – Фьюри готовить полностью тактически подготовленных специалистов, а Страйкер создает лишь оружие. Логан все это знает, так? Страйкер собирает мутантов со всего мира, чьи способности можно использовать в военных целях. В лабораториях «Оружия Х» их «улучшают», а потом отправляют в Залив или Вьетнам или в любое другое место, куда прикажет правительство. Шоу не имел возможности или даже не был заинтересован в том, чтобы их остановить. А вот вы - другое дело, мистер Леншерр.  
\- Я больше не с этими ребятами, - четко произнес Логан. Эрик зло посмотрел на него, тот рыкнул в ответ. – В последний раз во Вьетнаме Страйкер кое-что искал. Какой-то кусок металла, метеорит. Он был в деревне, местные поклонялись ему, гражданские, женщины, дети. Говнюк приказал их убить, когда те отказались отдать метеорит. Это была последняя капля.   
Фрост довольно улыбнулась.   
\- Ты просто ушел или попытался остановить его?  
Логан с вызовом посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Я знаю свои силы. Не смог бы справиться со всей командой сразу, - холодно сказал он.  
\- Твоя команда забирала _детей_? – потребовал ответа Эрик. Чертовы слова Фрост так и вертелись в голове. – По приказу _Страйкера_? А потом их использовали как оружие?   
_Прямо как Шмидт_ , подумал он. Холодная ярость заволокла рассудок, потом пришли воспоминания о ремнях, операционном столе, зажимах, страхе и агонии.  
\- Слушай, старина, - тихо сказал Логан. – Поначалу отряд казался обычным, как и любой другой. Только мне … не нужно было прятаться, скрываться. Мы выполняли боевые миссии. О том, что из себя представляет «Оружие Х» на самом деле я узнал только недавно. Плевать, если не веришь, - выпрямился он, крепко сжав кулаки. – Но я никогда не охотился на детей. Моя команда - мы все - заключили контракты. Нам платили, и все.   
\- Если вы не с «Оружием Х», я догадываюсь, зачем вы здесь, герр Леншерр, - Фрост склонила голову. – У Фьюри давно чешутся руки заполучить себе телепата. Вы уверены, что не зря оставили дом?  
Эрик проигнорировал ее слова. Даже если вопреки всему, Фьюри придет за Чарльзом, он был уверен, что школа сможет сдержать натиск нескольких человек. Особняк был построен на совесть, и к тому же, имел немало путей к отступлению. Сейчас главное было найти способ заключить что-то вроде перемирия с сильными мира сего, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Чарльз не примет его точку зрения или пока они не соберут под свое крыло достаточно мутантов, чтобы с ними считались, а не просто терпели их существование. На базе «Оружия Х» он, возможно, найдет средства для достижения этих целей. Даже Чарльз не сможет закрыть глаза на доказательства жестокости людей к детям-мутантам и на то, что это означает для всех них.   
\- Есть и другой выход. Если мы уничтожим лаборатории «Оружия Х», освободим все «объекты исследований» и захватим Страйкера, тогда мы уберем с карты соперника Фьюри. Если этого для него будет недостаточно, тогда, по крайней мере, мы дадим ему повод лишний раз подумать, прежде чем идти против меня. Ты можешь либо помочь мне, и я отпущу вас после, либо я сдам тебя сержанту и сделаю все сам.   
Фрост внимательно и бесстрастно наблюдала за ним.  
\- Я помогу.  
\- Пять за старания, - оскалился Логан. – Будь осторожен, Леншерр, не доверяй ей.  
\- Прекратите оба, - резко сказал Эрик. – Азазель переместит нас к цели. Мы захватим здание, выведем пленных, потом он вернет всех в особняк.  
\- Самая главная ошибка Шоу была в том, что он создал вас, господин Леншерр. Следует бояться лишь бесстрашных, - она склонила голову, будто в знак уважения, но ее глаза остались холодными, словно зимняя стужа.  
\- Логан? – спросил Эрик.  
Логан покачал головой.  
\- Я не пойду против «Оружия Х». У меня свои причины. Я смогу найти дорогу назад отсюда.  
\- Боишься? – мурлыкнула Фрост.   
\- Пошла ты, сука, - огрызнулся Логан. – Может, угадаешь, если ты так много обо мне знаешь.  
\- У него есть брат, - нехотя пояснила Фрост. Логан угрожающе шагнул в ее сторону. – Он в команде. Один из солдат Страйкера.  
\- Я не буду драться с Виктором. Хотите выступить против «Оружия Х» - валяйте. То дерьмо, что они творят в лабораториях, надо прекратить. Но я не буду сражаться против брата, - Логан вытянул руку. – Удачной охоты, Леншерр. Ты нормальный мужик.  
\- Удачи и тебе, - Эрик пожал его руку. – Мог бы ты оказать мне одну услугу? Мы ведь все-таки решим одну из твоих главных проблем.  
\- Чего надо? – подозрительно отозвался Логан.  
\- Меня беспокоит возможный ответный удар. Если уж ты отказался помочь нам в нападении, по крайней мере, присмотри за школой в мое отсутствие.   
\- Опять нянькой работать? – хмыкнул Логан. – Ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я им всем и одеялки на ночь подтыкал, а?   
\- Надеюсь, это будет излишним, - сухо ответил Эрик и кивнул Фрост. Она сосредоточилась, немного нахмурив аккуратные брови, и рядом с ней в клубах красного дыма возник Азазель. – Сначала особняк. Затем база «Оружия Х».   
  



	2. 2

-10-  
  


Как только они появились на лужайке перед входом, Логан напрягся и принюхался.  
\- Стойте, что-то не так.  
\- В чем дело? – быстро спросил Эрик. Он посмотрел на темную громаду особняка, тот выглядел точно так же, как когда он видел его в последний раз. Но Логан переминался с ноги на ногу, потом рыкнул, сжал кулаки и вдруг зашагал прямо к дверям.   
Стройный молодой человек в красной майке и свободных, явно армейских штанах, заправленных в ботинки, развалился на ступенях лестницы. С ловкостью профессионала он поигрывал метательным ножом, перебрасывая его из руки в руку. На поясе - пистолеты, а за спиной виднелись рукоятки двух катан.  
\- Эй, приятель, - радостно выкрикнул он. Быстрым движением запястья он спрятал нож, вскочил на ноги, но отскочил в сторону, когда Логан зарычал и кинулся вперед. – Эй, разве так встречают старых друзей?  
\- Какого хрена ты тут забыл, Уилсон? – К изумлению Эрика, Логан по-особенному напряг руки, и когти длинной почти с предплечье выскользнули между его пальцев. Страшное, заточенное, созданное самой природой оружие. Поскольку незнакомец лишь ухмыльнулся, Эрик решил, что тот в полной мере знаком с мутацией Логана.   
\- Стою на стрёме. Видишь, как твой брат меня любит. Поставил меня - самого уязвимого, не-телепорта, без способностей к исцелению не-мутанта стоять на часах, - Уилсон постоянно переминался с ноги на ногу, словно от переизбытка энергии.  
Эрику показалось, что мир вокруг замер. Брат Логана, а значит…  
\- Виктор здесь? – потребовал ответа тот.  
\- Мы все здесь зависаем уже … м-м… час или около того, - радостно сообщил Уилсон. – Играем в прятки в этом великолепном, старинном здании. Тут телепат, и он спрятался где-то с детьми. И он очень хорош… Эй!  
Эрик яростно вздернул его в воздух, используя металл на пряжке ремня и ножны на спине. Напрасно наемник молотил ногами высоко над полом. Затем он вытащил пистолет из кобуры. Раздался щелчок предохранителя, а ствол уперся прямо в лоб парня. Но тот продолжал бесстрашно и даже безумно ухмыляться.

\- Пристрелишь меня - и поднимешь на уши всех. Они сразу пойму, что прибыла вся королевская рать.  
\- А может мне все равно, - честно признался Эрик, стараясь сдержать порыв.  
\- У тебя было куча возможностей поднять тревогу, - сказал Логан. Он внимательно прищурился и опустил руки. – Что ты задумал, Уилсон?  
\- Я в деле с тех пор как научился стрелять, Джимми,- лениво сказал он. – Я знаю, когда ветер меняется, пора валить. С тех пор как ты ушел, я понял, что время пришло. Страйкер все портит, твой братец еще хуже, черт, даже у Фреда начались проблемы с головой. Я собираюсь смыться, пока и Призрак не заделался веганом или типа того.  
\- В доме четыре разума, - сказала Фрост нахмурившись. – Четыре, что я чувствую.  
\- Вся команда здесь, - весело подтвердил Уилсон. Он широко раскинул руки. – Как насчет обнимашек? Давай покажем всем пример.  
\- Отпусти его, - сказала она Эрику, направляясь к фойе. – Он не будет мешать. Он просто хотел посмотреть, какие силы Логан привел с собой, прежде чем решить, стоит ли дезертировать или нет. Убивать его нет необходимости, он только этого и хочет. У него последняя стадия рака.  
\- Боже, - Уилсон покачал головой, глаза у него потемнели и стали серьезными. – Красавица, так невежливо. Ты даже не представляешь что за бедлам у меня в голове.  
Эрик мрачно кивнул, он согнул пистолеты в сферы, прибавив к ним еще и мечи, и впечатляющую коллекцию кинжалов. Испортив все оружие, он жестко бросил Уилсона на гравий дорожки.  
\- Прочь с моих глаз.  
Тот уже во всю отряхивался как не в чем не бывало.   
\- Мы с Зеро позаботились об оперативниках Щ.И.Т.–а, которые охраняли особняк. Судя по радиоперехвату, скоро здесь появится лично Фьюри. Так что если вам все равно, я тут подожду, - Логан нахмурился, а Уилсон широко осклабился. – Новый начальник?  
\- Мы теряем время, - раздраженно произнес Эрик. Он последовал за Фрост в дом, а спустя мгновение размашисто и бесшумно шагая, их догнал Логан.  
\- Я найду Виктора и выманю его. Вы займитесь остальными, - пробормотал он. – Короткая сводка: вы столкнетесь с телепортером, снайпером, неуязвимым и…- он замер. По широкой лестнице фойе к ним спускался широкоплечий мужчина со знакомым звериным взглядом и неуправляемым буйством волос на лице. Он не отрывал глаз от Логана, приближаясь к ним развязанной походкой, рукава и руки его были по локоть в чем-то красном. – Виктор.  
\- Привет, Джимми, - Виктор оскалился. – Как тебе мой подарок? Я оставил Уилсона, что бы ты его убил. Тебе же никогда не нравился этот брехливый маленький ублюдок.  
\- Что, целый час ищешь парочку детишек? – презрительно усмехнулся Логан. Виктор мягко спустился со ступенек, и братья начали настороженно кружить вокруг друг друга.  
\- О, я знаю, где они, - сказал Виктор. В его глазах мелькнуло сумасшествие. – Я их чую. Но зачем же портить всем сюрприз? Ты бы вернулся рано или поздно. К тому же, так веселей. Страх, кровь… вкуснятина.  
\- Он мой, - сказал Логан, не оглядываясь, когда Эрик зло зарычал и сжал кулаки. Яркая белая ярость застилала разум. – Иди, ищи своих друзей.  
Он знал, что ему не придется искать, если… Эрик посмотрел вслед Фрост, которая поднималась по ступенькам с Риптайдом. Он сжал зубы и сорвал шлем. Придется рискнуть. _Чарльз?_  
Тишина. Эрик с тошнотворным ужасом подумал, что опоздал, затем волна облегчения затопила его разум. _Эрик,_ \- радостно отозвался Чарльз. Он послал ему видение своей спальни. _Слава тебе господи! Быстрей! Алекс ранен, Хэнк делает все, что может, но у нас нет оборудования. Шон без сознания, а все остальные в порядке_. В голосе Чарльза сквозило необычное напряжение, которого Эрик никогда не слышал, он прибавил шагу.   
Высокий мужчина в военном мундире и жилете выскочил из комнаты у них на пути. Он все еще был довольно спортивно сложен, но мускулы уже скрывались под слоем жира. Он взвыл и кинулся вперед, сбив удивленного Риптайда с ног, пока Азазель не сделал шаг на встречу. Он положил руку на плечо солдата, и они оба исчезли в красном дыме. Тотчас Фрост обратилась в алмаз. И как раз вовремя: за ее спиной появился афроамериканец в щегольской шляпе. Его кинжал соскользнул с ее спины. Она резко обернулась, но мужчина уже исчез. Эрик сконцентрировался на металле вокруг.  
Кинжалы, две пряжки, три пломбы, пять монет неожиданно возникли за его спиной. Очень легко было вырвать кинжал из рук. Телепортер свалился к его ногам, хрипя и выплевывая кровь. Нож торчал в его горле. Фрост помогла Риптайду подняться.  
\- Осмотрите комнаты, - сказал им Эрик. Четыре разума, не включая Виктора, минус Уилсон, минус телепорт, минус берсерк. Устланный ковром коридор до спальни Чарльза казался бесконечным. Поломанная мебель, осколки и даже прожженная дыра в полу со все еще тлеющими краями рассказали ему короткую историю нападения. Эрик вздрогнул, когда увидел явный след крови, ведущий за угол.   
Он завернул, отмечая по себя знакомые картины, пыльные светильники, приоткрытую дубовую дверь и мужчину в белом за ней с пистолетами в руках и снайперской винтовкой за спиной. Он поднял голову на резкий грохот с первого этажа. Должно быть, братья выясняют отношения. Он поднял оружие только для того, чтобы Эрик вырвал пистолеты из его хватки и разрядил обе обоймы прямо в хозяина.   
Секунду он смотрел на пустой балкон, но тут Чарльз сбросил иллюзию, и Эрик резко втянул воздух. Он побледнел, и слабые звуки с первого этажа, и испуганные возгласы детей, когда все металлические предметы в комнате задрожали, и далекий шум винтов приближающихся вертолетов - все это отошло на задний план.  
Кровь в коридоре принадлежала Чарльзу.   
Алекс тяжело прислонился к перилам балкона, его грудь была перевязана обрывками простыни и рубашки. Шон вытянулся рядом с ним, большой синяк украшал его челюсть. Рейвен и Ангел преграждали путь к балконной двери. У Рейвен в руках Эрик узнал свой собственный пистолет. Нижние крылья Ангел были повреждены, разодраны, и с них сочилась сукровица. Из-за ее спины выглядывали испуганные дети. Хэнк набирал что-то в шприц, его одежда и шерсть в брызгах крови. А Чарльз лежал на полу, самодельные повязки охватывали его ноги и талию. И он улыбался, натянуто, лихорадочно. _Ты вернулся._  
 _Конечно, вернулся,_ \- ответил сердито Эрик. Он шагнул вперед на негнущихся ногах. Ярость больше не обжигала нутро, теперь он чувствовал лишь смертоносный покой.  
\- Чарльз, кто в тебя стрелял? Который из них?  
\- Теперь мы в безопасности? – Чарльз нахмурился. Взгляд стал рассеянным, затем он кивнул, словно разговаривал с кем-то, наверное, с Фрост.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - прошептал он и потерял сознание.  
\- Чарльз!

-11-

Эрик резко отвлекся от газеты, когда почувствовал, как что-то легко коснулось его разума. Чарльз криво улыбнулся ему, медленно моргнул - из-за обезболивающих в голове стоял туман. Эрик ощутил его смех  еще до того, как Чарльз рассмеялся вслух.  Похоже, морфин плохо влиял на его способность контролировать себя. Эрик замер, наслаждаясь мягким присутствием чужого разума, он ни разу не потянулся за шлемом, который оставил под стулом. Чарльз такого не заслужил.

 _Здравствуй, Эрик_ , - прошептал он мягко. – _Я был без сознания три дня?_ И, еле слышно – _Ох_. 

Хирург настороженно заверил его, что они сделали все, что могли. Ему очень жаль, но Чарльз больше не сможет ходить.

Эрик хранил молчание, все это время он остро ощущал  металл шлема. За эти три дня вся ярость покинула его.

 _Дети_ , - сонно и нечетко проговорил Чарльз мысленно. – « _Оружие Х»? Логан ушел с Виктором.  Озеро Алкали, вчера. Как их много._ Вчера Эрик в компании Фрост, Риптайда и Азазеля побывал на базе «Оружия Х». Учитывая то, что большинство мутантов на базе отсутствовали или были ликвидированы, и способность Азазеля к телепортации, они легко обошли внешнюю защиту. И так же легко вызвали перегрузку генераторов на станции. _Стрйакер?_

\- Пропал, - что было досадней всего. Похоже, Страйкер находился в Вашингтоне во время нападения.

 _Дети в порядке_ , - прочел Чарльз в его мыслях и с улыбкой провалился в сон. Эрик глубоко вздохнул и продолжил читать газету. Шлем мягко звякнул об пол, а он даже не заметил, что пытался его сдвинуть.

В следующий раз Чарльз проснулся с искаженным от боли лицом – действие морфина закончилось.

\- Прости, что я так влез, Эрик. Я не хотел читать твои мысли, - извинился он.

\- Все в порядке, это не твоя вина.

\- Я никогда не принимал ни наркотики, ни седативные средства, - скривился Чарльз. – Нужно было предусмотреть.

Эрик представил себе попытки Чарльза «подготовиться» - намеренно принимающего запрещенные препараты и старающегося сохранить контроль перед экстазом. Он еле сдержал улыбку.

\- Тот человек, которого я убил в дверях твоей комнаты…  это он ранил тебя. Хэнк мне рассказал, - Чарльз прикрыл глаза, лицо его исказилось. Эрик думал, что успел перегореть, но тут же ощутил новый прилив ярости. – Он сказал, что во время нападения ты был на лестнице. Мерзавец выстрелил тебе в спину и ноги до того, как Шон смог сбить его с ног и спрятать тебя. Они пришли за тобой, живым или мертвым. Если бы я не вернулся…

\- Но ты вернулся.

\- Если бы я знал, что он сделал, я бы убил его гораздо медленней, - Эрик бесстрастно посмотрел в глаза Чарльза.

\- Эрик, - огорченно произнес тот. _Мы не должны убивать._

\- Ты же видел лаборатории на базе «Оружия Х» в моей памяти. Эти машины, инструменты… А как же «комнаты трансформаций», - прорычал Эрик. – _Война уже началась, Чарльз. Задолго до того как мы встретились. Сколько еще мы вынесем прежде, чем ты признаешь мою правоту? Сколько еще детей должны пострадать? Да и ты сам! Ты не сможешь ходить!_

\- Каждая доля мира стоит доли самопожертвования, терпимости и понимания. Мы должны жить в мире, Эрик. И не презирать его ценности из-за действий нескольких людей, - Чарльз рассудительно взглянул на него яркими, красивыми голубыми глазами. Он окинул взглядом комнату, будто не замечая явного раздражения Эрика. Черт побери, его парализовало, а он так и не выучил урок! – Где это мы?

Должно быть, комната казалась Чарльзу довольно  эксцентричной: побеленные стены, богатые персидские ковры, резная мебель из сандалового дерева, портьеры со сложным рисунком над  узкими, изогнутыми окнами. Из них открывался вид на город, слишком далекий  и восточный для могущественного Запада, и издалека доносились крики, речь торговцев и прохожих на языке, который Чарльз вряд ли слышал.

\- Здесь любил бывать почивший доктор, - резко ответил Эрик, прекрасно понимая иронию их ситуации. – Мы в Стамбуле. Азазель нашел хорошего хирурга с командой. После операции Фрост стерла им память. Это единственный дом Шмидта, который может вместить всех студентов и новоприбывших. За твоим домом наблюдают, а я не могу доверять Фьюри.

Особенно когда Чарльз серьезно ранен, и студенты все еще в шоке и напуганы.

\- Ему был нужен телепат, - значит, Чарльз смог прочесть это. – Ты готов был отдать мисс Фрост, - Эрик приготовился к спору, но Чарльз лишь вздохнул, словно был разочарован в нем. Черт возьми, Эрику не нужно его одобрение! Особенно когда не было другого выхода. – Выход есть всегда, - мягко сказал Чарльз. Он потянулся к Эрику, и тот, не раздумывая, взял его за руку, позволяя Чарльзу проследить кончиками пальцев невидимые узоры на его мозолистой коже.

\- Давай сделаем по-моему, - настойчиво сказал он.  Наблюдая за пальцами Чарльза, Эрик  старался  не прятать свои мысли, пытаясь побороть искушение воспользоваться шлемом. – Пока мы оба не раскаялись.

Катастрофа всегда начинается с уступок врагу.

\- Раскаянье – совсем не твоя сильная сторона, мой друг, - легко сказал Чарльз. Он нежно провел рукой по щеке Эрика, тот обвил пальцами запястье Чарльза. Резкий звук, что вырвался у него из груди, едва ли походил на смех.

-12-

Чарльз настоял на инвалидном кресле, как только отказался от приема морфина. Азазель «одолжил» одно в ближайшей больнице, хотя и не смог удержаться от ехидного комментария на русском о том, что, несмотря на свою волосатость, он не охотничий пес.  Хэнк наверняка уже начал разрабатывать собственный  образец уникального кресла, которое сможет летать, телепортироваться или делать еще что-то столь же необъяснимое. Сейчас же Эрик старался не обращать внимание на то, как Чарльз кривился, когда  был вынужден принимать чужую помощь, чтобы сесть. Это ранило его гордость.  

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – немного неловко спросил Эрик, наблюдая, как Чарльз провел ладонями по колесам и сложил руки на подлокотниках кресла.

Чарльз улыбнулся: поначалу слабо и натянуто, затем улыбка стала озорной.

\- Воды, - сказал он, а мысленно прошептал _Поцелуй_ , когда Эрик протянул руку к графину у кровати. Он помедлил немного, затем наклонился и прижался губами ко рту Чарльза.  Эрик устал, а Чарльз был невыносим и невыносимо красив, они оба выжили, и он в первый и последний раз допустил, чтобы Чарльз пострадал.

Эрик отстранился, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. Чарльз по-прежнему обнимал его за плечи; он фыркнул, и улыбка отразилась в его глазах.

\- Если бы я раньше догадался, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты решился…

\- Не надо, - резко сказал Эрик. Он провел рукой по спине Чарльза, коснулся границы, где тот не мог больше ничего чувствовать. – Как ты можешь шутить о таком?

\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я рыдал? – насмешливо спросил Чарльз. Он заставил Эрика встать на колени перед креслом, провел мягкими пальцами по волосам, открыто посмотрел тому в глаза. – Только взгляни на себя, - мягко и радостно проговорил он. – Обида, подозрение – покинули тебя.

Эрик накрыл своей ладонью руку Чарльза и вдруг понял, что тот прав.  Он доверял Чарльзу, потому что был ему нужен. Он попытался разобраться в своих ощущениях – Чарльз по-прежнему был в какой-то мере опасен, даже в кресле. По существу, ничего не изменилось, что бы заставило его пересмотреть свои убеждения, которые медленно сформировывались с тех самых пор, когда Чарльз так легко проник в его разум и нашел ускользающую точку между жестокой пустотой ярости и крупицей спокойствия. Эрик презирал слабость и ранимость, то, что Чарльз нашел его уязвимые места, и то, как быстро он нашел выход.

Он был нужен Чарльзу не из-за инвалидности, а потому что - Эрик ясно видел это - наивный идеализм мало-помалу уничтожит Чарльза. Ведь человечество было беспощадно, словно загнанный зверь.  Чарльз так и не понял, в каком мире он живет, даже после ранения.  А пока этого не произошло, Эрик будет нужен, а значит, Чарльзу можно доверять.

\- Я покажу тебе дом, - сказал он, хотя был уверен, что тому, скорее всего, все равно.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Чарльз, но он не убрал рук, притягивая Эрика ближе. Кресло уперлось в кровать, они целовались, пока хватало дыхания, и губы не заболели.  Мир за окном возненавидел бы их только за этот поцелуй.

 _Пожалуйста_ , раздался страстный шепот Чарльза в его разуме. Эрик медленно, неохотно поначалу, сдался, заглушая привычную панику под теплым одеялом ощущений, что обволокло его мысли, связало их вместе в клубок удовольствия. Он могу видеть-слышать свой стон, когда Чарльз поспешно расстегнул на нем брюки. Он позволил Эрику почувствовать свое острое желание, когда чарльзова мягкая, теплая ладонь накрыла его. Сначала сухая, пока он не размазал влагу, выступившую на кончике, и без лишних раздумий принялся за дело.

Чарльз перебирал все фантазии Эрика с какой-то алчной настойчивостью, время от времени он отпускал комментарии своим благопристойным, учительским тоном: _Я не уверен, что это физически возможно, мой друг,_ и _я_ _не настолько гибкий,_ и _О Господи, на кухне? Оливковое масло?_ Затем чувственный радостный смех _ох, Эрик,_ на особенно горячую сцену с творческим использованием душа. На месте Чарльза Эрик бы испытывал кипящую досаду от вынужденного целибата.

\- Это вряд ли, - весело отозвался Чарльз. Он сжал кулак, Эрик застонал и поддался бедрами вперед. _Удовольствие рождается у нас в мозгу._  

\- О-о-о, - непристойно,  с трудом вздохнул Чарльз, когда Эрик, рыкнув, впился в кожу на шее, оставляя следы. Он чувствовал дрожь, в угаре страсти и желания-да-да-так-еще-Боже выстанывал имя Чарльза, переходил на немецкий и, наконец, содрогнулся, резко толкнулся вперед и кончил в мягкую ладонь.

Сердце рвалось из груди, он навалился на Чарльза, но кресло уже опасно поскрипывало под их совместным весом. Эрик потрясенно наблюдал, как Чарльз – чертов засранец – с раскрасневшимися щеками, усмехаясь, поднес запачканные пальцы ко рту и принялся слизывать влагу. Ебать. Лампочки над ними лопнули, Эрик со стоном спрятал лицо на плече Чарльза, а тот лишь довольно рассмеялся.

\- Когда повторим? – спросил Чарльз и добавил _насчет экскурсии: я никогда не бывал в Стамбуле!_  Он вытянул шею, выглядывая в окно, словно не провел целую неделю на обезболивающих, словно ноги, на который лежал Эрик, все еще слушались его. Чарльз спокойно взглянул в его глаза, погладил затылок не испачканной рукой.  _Эрик, я в порядке._

\- Правда? – проницательно спросил тот.

\- А почему нет? – спросил Чарльз. Он поцеловал Эрика в лоб. _Да, я не смогу ходить. Я хотел бы. Хотел бы чувствовать пальцы на ногах. Я мечтаю о многом, но самое главное мое желание уже сбылось._

– Шанс начать все сначала, - тщательно взвешивая слова, сказал Чарльз. Он медленно прижал пальцы к шее Эрика.  Еще неделю назад, будь это кто другой Эрик бы отшатнулся, сжал руки и вспомнил хирургический стол с зажимами. Сейчас же он ждал, пока Чарльз слушал его пульс. – Вместе.

 _Вместе_ , - эхом отозвался Эрик. Они прижались друг другу, коснулись лбами, кожа к коже, одно дыханье на двоих, и Эрик подался вперед. Весь остальной мир подождет.

-Эпилог-

Фьюри уже дожидался их в кафе в районе Ортакей[iii].  Три чашки кофе окружили блюдо с горячим кумпиром[iv] на покосившемся столике. Он был похож на спортсмена на каникулах в куртке и черной, хлопковой рубашке. Он бесстрастно наблюдал, как Эрик придвинул инвалидное кресло к столу прежде, чем усесться самому и потянуться за своей чашкой кофе. 

\- Сержант Фьюри, - тепло поприветствовал его Чарльз, словно они были хорошими друзьями, а не людьми по разные стороны шахматной доски. – Как жизнь?

\- Жизнь – дерьмо, - резко ухмыльнулся военный. – Прям как я люблю. Кстати, пару месяцев назад мы захватили Страйкера. Военный трибунал его приговорил к заключению.

\- И вы приехали сюда, чтобы поделиться столь старыми новостями, - осторожно сказал Чарльз. Он, не скрываясь, с любовью наблюдал, как Эрик взял одну завернутую в фольгу картошку и очистил ее без помощи рук.  Поскольку Чарльз отвлекал всех посетителей кафе, Эрику не нужно было беспокоиться, а Фьюри, похоже, было совершенно плевать. 

\- Это предлог, - пожал плечами сержант. – Завтра президент подпишет  акт о гражданских правах. Я подумал, может, вы захотите вернуться домой.

Шуршание фольги прервалось на мгновение, и Эрик притянул нож по воздуху и отрезал себе кусочек картофеля, смазанного маслом и сыром кашар[v].

\- Значит, завтра начнут стрелять. Вполне возможно, по вашему президенту.

\- Эрик, - мягко сказал Чарльз и взглянул на Фьюри. – У меня есть сомнения, что в этом законе есть особые статьи о мутантах.

\- Их и нет, что, возможно, к лучшему, - ответил Фьюри,  отпивая кофе. – Не думаю, что вы хотите пролить столько крови, сколько потеряло движение за гражданские права. И мистер Леншерр прав. Закон не решит всех трудностей мгновенно. Могут пройти десятилетия. Я сомневаюсь, что мы увидим чернокожего человека, скажем, за столом Овального кабинета в ближайшее время.

\- Вы плохо рекламируете товар, который продаете, - заметил Эрик.

\- Ваша братия не сможет оставаться здесь вечно, - сухо парировал сержант. – Кончатся деньги или местные пронюхают. И что тогда? Страйкер устранен, как и «Оружие Х». Скатертью дорога! Особняк восстановлен, финансирование Щ.И.Т. прикрыли. Вы можете вернуться.

Эрик чувствовал тоску Чарльза по дому, то, чего сам Эрик пока не понимал. И Фьюри дразнил заманчивой наживкой. – Значит, остались только вы?

\- Да, только _я_ , - согласился Фьюри с ироничной улыбкой.

\- И внезапно  вам больше не нужен телепат, - лениво сказал Эрик, разрезая кумпир на равные части.

\- Война нынче не в моде. Рано или поздно она закончится. Я за то, чтоб рано, но похищения и принуждение – не мой стиль работы, - пожал плечами сержант.

\- А какой у вас стиль, Фьюри? – нахмурился Чарльз. – Вы военный, но как будто и нет, так?

\- Посмотрите сами, - он коснулся головы. – Только быстро, если не затруднит.

Чарльз на мгновение прижал пальцы к виску, затем он озадаченно уставился на Фьюри.

\- И к этому все приведет?

\- Так я вижу будущее, профессор. Не по Страйкеру и не по вам, - он качнул головой в сторону Эрика. – Мутации не рецессивны, но и не передаются по наследству. Они не ограничены расой или полом. В будущем постепенно мутанты вырастут в численности.  Возможно, даже станут преобладать. Вы можете начать процесс интеграции как можно раньше, а можете начать с изоляции, что, если позволите, плохое начало.  Однажды что-то случится, вспыхнет искра, и мир покатится в тысячах возможных направлений. Я намерен убедиться, что к «чертям собачьим»  не будет одним из вариантов.

\- Никого не заберут в армию, - прорычал Эрик.

\- Из ваших никого, я в курсе, - Фьюри достал несколько папок из портфеля и протянул их Чарльзу. – Было несколько случаев. Странный шторм в Йоханнесбурге, сгоревшая деревня в Болгарии и другие подобные. Дела, которые расследовали команды Страйкера. Я оставлю их на ваше рассмотрение.

\- Вы использовали нас, чтобы избавиться от него, - сказал Чарльз, пролистывая папку, затем передал ее Эрику.  Там была фотография очень маленькой девочки с кофейной кожей, но снежно-белыми волосами и белыми глазами. Она оглядывалась через плечо. В папке была также стопка отчетов. – А теперь хотите, чтобы мы делали его работу, - Фьюри усмехнулся. – Послать Логана к Эрику было очень умно с вашей стороны. Ведь Эрик ни за что не поверил бы Фрост без него. Страйкер бы отследил Логана до особняка и напал, как только Эрик покинул дом. Вам нужно было, чтобы мы взяли Фрост, Азазеля и Риптайда под крыло. Чтобы мы разрушили лаборатории «Оружия Х». И при этом вы остались чисты перед начальством.

\- Чарльза могли убить, - тихо и враждебно сказал Эрик, – или кого-то из учеников.

\- Давайте без истерик.  Страйкеру они были нужны живыми, никто бы не умер, - пренебрежительно отозвался Фьюри. – Вот то, что группу Щ.И.Т. у особняка устранят так быстро, я не ожидал.  Они должны были вмешаться, если все станет слишком серьезно.  Подобных ошибок больше не будет. Мы поглотили некоторые из команд Стракера, да и Логан, наконец, перестал играть в догонялки со своим братом где-то у Скалистых гор. Скоро он будет в Нью-Йорке. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается? – протянул сержант.

 _Эрик_ , - Чарльз пробился сквозь туман ярости, что застилала ему глаза. Люди за соседними столиками повскакивали с криками, когда ножи и вилки начали дрожать. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Посетители все оглядывались по сторонам, но вдруг замерли, их лица утратили всякое выражение, а затем они как ни в чем не бывало вернулись к своим беседам и еде. 

\- Спасибо, сержант, - сказал Чарльз, указывая на папки. – Мы позаботимся об этом.

\- Могу подкинуть еще, если сможете свести взрывы и порчу имущества к минимуму. Я буду рад возможности  поработать с вами обоими, - сухо отозвался он, протягивая руку. Чарльз пожал ее, затем и Эрик недовольно последовал его примеру. – Вы хороший человек, профессор. Держитесь. Дальше будет тяжело.

\- Да, будет, - согласился Чарльз задумчиво. Он выбрал одну папку и взглянул на Эрика; в его улыбке отразилась надежда на будущее. – Но все ценное тяжело достается.

 

[i] Прим. переводчика: вариант перевода взят мною из фильма «Железный человек». В оригинале аббревиатура выглядит следующим образом: S.H.I.E.L.D. Далее на русском будет использоваться: Щ.И.Т.  
[ii] Роза Паркс - борец за гражданские права. В то время в Америке применялась сегрегация в общественном транспорте: белым гражданам отводились 4 передних ряда сидений,в то время как чернокожие американцы сидели в конце. Инцидент в автобусе произошел 1 декабря 1955 года, когда Роза отказалась уступить свое место белому пассажиру. За это ее арестовали и осудили за «нарушение общественного порядка».

[iii] Ортакёй – район Стамбула на европейском береге Босфора. Знаменит среди туристов и местных жителей большим количеством ресторанов, кафе, ночных клубов и тд.

[iv]Кумпир – турецкий фаршированный печеный картофель. <http://stambul4you.ru/2009/12/meal-stambul-kumpir/>

[v]Кашар - бледно-желтый сыр, сделанный из не пастеризованного овечьего молока с добавлением козьего. Традиционно используется для приготовления кумпира.


End file.
